Sans-faction, ce que je peux haïr ces mots !
by Eleb
Summary: La vie d'une née sans-faction, nommée Jade. L'histoire se déroule un peu avant le premier tome de divergente. Elle va-t-elle avoir la chance d'une vie meilleure ? De faire partit du système de faction où sera-t-elle toujours en marge de cette société ? Mise à jour à relire depuis le début . Bonne lecture à tous les courageux ! Bonne année 2016 !
1. Porlogue

Divergente ne m'appartient pas mais a Veronica ROTH, seuls Les personnages de Jade, Matt et Enzo sont de ma création.

Petite précision je créerais des nouveaux personnages à tous les personnes qui postes des reveiws. C'est juste histoire de vous remercier de me lire. Personnellement j'ai écris cet texte en écoutant le groupe "Guérilla Poubelle" les titres "Tapis Roulant", "La fin suffira", "Sur le trottoir". Si vous connaissez pas écouté un peu, précision c'est du punk donc pas trop fort dans les oreilles lol, en préférence avec les paroles car c'est plus cela l'important.

Je m'appelle Jade, je suis née ici, sans faction ! Ce que je peux haïr ces mots. Ils me condamnent à n'espérer rien d'autre de la vie. J'ai presque seize ans et ma vie sera toujours celle d'un chien. Je refuse ce fait au plus profond de mon âme. Tous les jours depuis mes dix ans, jour où j'ai compris ma destiné, je me bats pour trouver un moyen de fuir ce funeste destin. Je veux pas finir comme ma mère qui s'est affamée pour nourrir ces enfants, offrant son corps à diverses personnes pour avoir nourriture et protection, et après s'être saigner aux quatre veines pendant des années; s'est éteinte pour être oublié comme tant d'autres. Je lutte mais j'ai des impératifs, j'ai deux frères à protéger en tant que l'aînée. Il y a Matt mon jumeau, il est assez grand et costaud par rapport à moi mais on se ressemble trait pour trait la masculinité en plus bien évidement. C'est étrange car on est de faux-jumeaux. Et mon petit chouchou Enzo il a six ans et je fais tout mon possible pour sa survie, car c'est le terme. On est tous les trois livrés à nous même. Et bien sûr Enzo est trop petit et maigre pour survivre ici. Nous les jumeaux on apprit a se battre et nous protéger depuis que maman est morte, Matt le faisait avant mais maintenant c'est grâce à lui que je sais me battre. Etant petite j'aimais bien me chamailler avec lui mais dès que j'avais mal je me défendais plus. Maintenant j'ignore la douleur qui fait trop partie de notre style de vie.

Matt est génial comme frère souvent j'oublie que c'est moi l'aînée. Vu que bien souvent il a été là pour prendre les bonnes décisions et m'a fait évoluer. Grâce à lui on est en sécurité. Il est l'un des lieutenants d'Evelyn Eaton, l'une de nos leaders. Du coup on est dans ses petits papiers et personne n'osent plus s' en prendre a nous. Il y a aussi une hiérarchie chez les sans factions, même si les leaders changent très souvent. Il n'y a que Evelyn qui est une leader incontestée, pour les autres régulièrement un meurtre en pleine nuit règle leur cas pour se faire vite remplacer. C'est comme cela que cela se passe les choses ici, marche ou crève ! Maman était une très bonne amie d'Evelyn, étant une ex-érudit elle avait souvent été d'une aide précieuse pour Evelyn. Et en son bon souvenir Evelyn nous a accueilli.

Aujourd'hui ce qui m'inquiète c'est Enzo. Il a de la fièvre et tousse souvent, à chaque fois ça le paralyse tellement la toux est forte. Il met plusieurs minutes après à s'en remettre. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est dans cet état. J'ai fais en sorte qu'il est des soins, plus à manger et à boire. Mais rien ne va. J'en souffre de le voir si malade. Il dort paisiblement. Je lui fais un petit bisou sur le front puis sur le nez, c'est notre rituel, me lève et quitte la pièce qui lui sert de chambre. C'est tout sauf le cocon sain et chaud que je voudrais lui offrir. Je suis désespérée, j'ai peur pour sa vie. J'ai donc demandé à voir Evelyn, pour discuter de que l'on peut faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Je vais vers le quartier général au pas de course, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Je suis devant un bâtiment de béton très délabré. J'entre, me présente au grade et attends ses indications. Une fois son discours fini je trace mon chemin et m'arrête devant un encadrement de porte. Je peux y voir Evelyn qui est en train d'observer un objet en verre représentant un dauphin. Elle a l'air triste et prise dans ses pensées. A chaque fois qu'elle regarde cet objet elle a ce regard, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait-elle penser. J'hésite à l'interrompre mais vue que la vie de mon petit frère chéri est en danger, je me manifeste en me raclant la gorge. Je la voie soupirer puis se redresser pour me voir. Elle sourit maintenant et me fait signe d'entrer.

«- Bonjour Jade. Assis toi. Enzo ne va pas mieux, je me trompe?

\- Il me fait très peur, Evelyn... J'ai une requête à te faire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir emmené Enzo avec Matt, voir les Fraternelles. Ils pourront peut être le soigner. Ils ont pour devise de ne jamais refusé d'offrir leur aide...

\- Je pense que tu penses faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ...

\- Je sais très bien que tu souhaites plus que tout quitter cette chienne de vie. Tu penses vraiment que tu es la seule à vouloir mieux que ce que tu as ici ? Franchement Jade, c'est l'occasion parfaite. Tu auras ta famille avec toi et l'avenir devant vous. Mais tu ignores tant de choses...»

Je me tais, je suis démasquée. Je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni dire. Puis elle me dit qu'elle n'est pas contre que je parte mais à la seule condition que je devienne une Audacieuse pour faire en sorte que son fils Tobias, devient un leader chez les Audacieux. Je relève la tête et continue de l'écouter. Nous parlons pendant plusieurs heures. Histoire de pofiner tous les détails . Evelyn avait tout prévu cela me réjouis, en même temps je suis prise de peur quand je découvre à quel point Evelyn est calculatrice. Elle a même été jusqu'à lâché une phrase qui me fait l'effet d'une bombe ; je devrais partir qu'avec Enzo et moi qui pensais que l'on aurait pu y aller tous les trois et avoir une vie meilleure en famille. Mais non encore une fois le sort s'acharne contre nous. Je dois sacrifier l'un de mes frères, je dois abandonné mon jumeau à son triste sort de sans faction, pour soigné notre petit trésor. Je sais que Matt n'hésitera pas resté dans la misère pour le bien-être d'Enzo et aussi pour le mien. A cet instant je ferme les yeux, je relève mon menton, fais légèrement tourné ma tête de droite a gauche j'entre dans une colère folle. Je sens en moi bouillir toutes les cellules de mon corps, je grade les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes essayant de contrôlé ma fureur. Un grand talent que j'ai héritée de notre mère c'est la colère froide, pas une seule émotion ne passe sur mon visage même si je dis les pires atrocités. Cela à toujours déstabilisée la personne qui ce trouve devant pour moi quand je suis en mode froide et cruelle. Et cela ma toujours été d'une grande utilité.

Pas un tremblement dans le timbre de ma voix quand je lui fait comprendre que si elle veut mon entière coopération pour sa mission «Tobias», il me faut la certitude qu'une fois ma mission accomplie Matt aurait la possibilité de lui aussi partir chez les Fraternelles pour pourvoir faire l'année prochaine la cérémonie de choix. On peut toujours tricher sur son âge, étant sans faction de naissance aucun registre nous répertorie. Elle est surprise de mon annonce puis elle sourie, accepte mon offre. Me complimentant sur mon talent de persuasion que j'ai hérité de Jeanne, ma mère, puis enfin elle me dit de partir j'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans deux jours pour aller chez les Fraternelles et soigné Enzo.

Une fois sortir je cours pour avoir quelque chose à manger pour nous trois et je rejoins mes frères chez nous. Il faut que l'on parle et le temps joue contre nous. Je me dépêches. J'ai des larmes plein les yeux en pensant au fait que je suis obligé d'abandonner Matt, c'est mon jumeau il est tout pour moi. On est tout ce qui reste de notre famille. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça on n'a jamais été séparé, même si ce n'est que pour une année. Mais j'ai pas le choix, je le ferais même si c'est la mort dans l'âme. Je vais trahir mon jumeau pour sauver le plus faible. Je suis cruelle de lui infliger cela, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. J'arrive enfin à notre «chez nous», je vois trouble à cause de mes larmes. Je cherches Matt en prenant garde de ne pas réveillé Enzo. J'espère que son état ne s'est pas aggravé, mais j'en doute. J'escalade le semblant d'échelle pour me retrouvé dans la chambre. Matt est là a avec Enzo, il est pâle, les yeux vitreux mais il est souriant. Ils sont en train de mangé des conserves d'haricots rouges et lentilles, quand ils me remarquent. Immédiatement mes frères lâches leurs converses, courent pour me rejoindre et me prennent simultanément dans leurs bras. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensités, je ne peux plus me contrôler. Je suis incapable de me tenir sur mes jambes et m'écroule sur le sol en entraînant mes frères. Je pleures sans dire un mot, tout ce que je peux faire c'est de les serrer forts contre moi, savourant ses derniers instants où l'on est encore une famille. Je dois leur dire mais les mots de viennes pas. Alors comme a son habitude c'est Matt qui rompt le silence pesant, dans la pièce devenue encore plus lugubre.

«- Jade... Calme me toi. Explique nous ce qui te mets dans cet état. S'il te plais j'ai passé une journée éprouvante et j'aurais aimé te voir toi, avec ta bonne humeur qui caractérise tant...

\- De moins en moins. Lui réponds en deux sanglots.

\- Tu peux mieux t'exprimer ?

\- La bonne humeur qui me caractérise l'est de moins en moins. J'en ai marre Matt...»

Puis je me reprends, il y a Enzo dans mes bras je ne peux pas non plus le blesser juste parce que je souffre. Il est trop jeune, innocent dans cette histoire. Je soupire pour évacuer ma rage en me faisant craquer le cou, les yeux fermer puis quand j'ouvre les yeux. Ca y est je suis calme, sur mon visage coulent encore quelques larmes mais je sourie et peu à peu je laisse apparaître en moi la Jade, dont Matt parlait, celle avec sa joie de vivre qui trouve toujours de bon côté des choses. Je serre plus fort mes frères et leur dis que je les aimes plus que tout. Puis je leur raconte une version édulcoré de mon entretien avec Evelyn. En gros ce que je leur dit c'est juste que moi et Enzo on va voir les Franternelles pour soigné le petit coeur et qu'on rentre après qu'il soit guérit, tout ça sous l'accord d'Evelyn bien évidement. Matt n'est pas dupe. Il sait que mon discours n'est pas la vérité mais seulement ce qu'il y de plus juste pour les petites oreilles de notre petit chouchou. Il marche donc dans la combine et continue de discute avec moi et Enzo, pendant que l'on continue de manger. Une fois le repas finit, comme à chaque soir c'est notre moment de follie à tous, d'habitude on se chamaille, mais vue la fragilité d'Enzo on a décidé de faire une petite scènette où l'on Enzo incarne un fort et beau Audacieux qui cours sauvé une demoiselle en détresse que je joue et Matt le vilain Audacieux. Quel paradoxe même si dans la vie d'un sans faction, les Audacieux sont les pires personnes qui nous donné de raconter, on ne peut s'empêche de les adulés mais surtout de les enviés jusqu'à la retraite. Où là c'est encore une ironie, une fois à la retraite les Audacieux n'on que deux choix se suicider ou devenir sans-faction. Il y a environs six ans les Audacieux nous persécutaient bien plus, je me rappelle des descentes en pleines nuits pour nous assassiner, ce qui permettait soit disant d'évité des coups d'états envers les factions. Mais pour nous c'était juste une raison pour nous exterminer, pour assainir la ville des sans factions. A cette époque je pensais ne jamais voir le nouveau membre de la famille que maman portait dans son ventre et encore moins fêter mes quinze ans. Et un jour grâce aux Altruistes et Evelyn tout ces massacres se sont arrêtés comme par magie, la vie a repris son cours. Depuis cela Evelyn est devenue une leader incontestable.

Après avoir joué la petite scènnette avec mes frères, il est l'heure que le chouchou aille se coucher. Ce qui permettrai à Matt et moi d'avoir une longue ainsi qu'éprouvante conversation. Enzo met environ une demie heure pour s'endormir entre nous deux allongé sur plusieurs futons empilés, chaudement emmitouflés sous d'épaisses couvertures. Un silence s'installe puis je me lève borde l'endormit, je vois mon jumeau faire la même chose puis j'embrasse Enzo sur le front et le nez. On s'éloigne du lit, je ferme les yeux mon cou craque de nouveau, je sens en moi les larmes venir au galop. Je me retourne pour faire face à Matt, j'ouvre les yeux et le voit attristé de mon changement. Je le prends dans mes bras, le serre fort à lui en faire mal un instant puis je lui dis a l'oreille froidement en desserrant légèrement ma prise sur Matt : «Tais-toi ! Ecoute ! Enregistre !» . Il sait que cela veut dire, car ce qui j'ai lui dire me brise tellement le cœur que j'ai juste besoin de son attention et après lui aura toute mon attention. Donnant-donnant, c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous.

«- Evelyn est dangereuse méfit-toi d'elle ! J'ai des choses à faire en échange de mon escapade chez les Fraternelles pour sauvé Enzo, on va pas se voiler la face il va pas bien. Evelyn est déjà en train d'organiser les choses auprès de Fraternelles, en échange elle veut que tu reste ici. Elle doit aussi avoir un projet pour toi alors prends grade ! Et pour moi, elle a prévu une petite mission qui me fera entré chez les Audacieux a la cérémonie du choix dans deux semaines. Donc moi et Enzo on va partir d'ici pour essayer avoir un aperçu de la vie qu'on a toujours rêver. Plus que deux jours d'attente. Ecoute moi si je réussis ma mission j'ai obtenue d'Evelyn que l'année prochaine toi aussi tu pourras infiltré les Audacieux exactement comme moi. Et notre famille sera au complet, un an seulement d'attente. Donc notre plan est on sauve Enzo, il vient avec moi chez les Audacieux je réussis la mission dans un délais d'un an max et toi après tu nous rejoint chez les Audacieux. Toi pendant ce temps ici tu fais ce que dit Evelyne mais toujours en te méfiant d'elle car je la sens pas et rappel toi maman avait dit peu de temps avant de mourir qu'elle devenait trop égrie voir effrayante. Pourtant tu connais maman, si elle l'a dit c'est qu'elle avait de très bonnes raisons de le dire.»

Pendant que je parlais je le sentais se débattre mais il a fini par m'écouter. Je n'es pas cessé de pleurer et lui aussi a fini par versé quelques larmes. Je me sens épuissée de ces révélations. J'attends de voir comment il va réagir, cela ne tarde pas.

« - Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? C'est fou ton histoire. Toi SANS FACTION D'ORIGINE à la cérémonie du choix, laisse-moi rire. Tu avales tout et n'importe quoi quand il s'agit d'Enzo ! C'est le rêve de tout les nés sans factions ce que tu racontes. Et donc c'est impossible. Tu crois que les Audacieux vont accueillir à bras ouverts ? Et puis tu vas réussir ta mission en claquant des doigts ? Et pour moi mon année en solo ça va passé comme nuit de doux rêves ? Franchement Jade c'est trop fou ! »

Je ne dis rien, je comprends les arguments de mon jumeau. Mon cœur saigne, mon esprit cherche un nouvel espoir. Matt soupir profondément, puis après un long silence il repend.

« - Mais bon a-t-on le choix ? C'est la meilleure opportunité que l'on a eu jusqu'à maintenant. Pour Enzo tu sais que je suis prêt a tout et toi aussi ! Alors on fait quoi on fonce non ?»

Il me fascine toujours, comment fait-il pour s'oublier avec une telle facilité? Il fait passé son bien-être après tout. On discute pendant le reste la soirée, histoire de se rappeler tout les meilleures moments de notre courte vie. Puis on décide de se laissé un souvenir de notre famille pour les moments difficiles, où nous seront seuls, mais aussi une motivation. C'est barbare mais la vie ici l'est. On s'est scarifiés mutuellement les premières phalanges avec les prénoms de chacun. J'ai Matt à droite pour mon fameux crochet du droit et Enzo à gauche côté cœur. Matt lui a Enzo à gauche pour l'amour et Jade à droite car on est chacun une extension de l'autre et pour lui plus particulièrement je suis son bras droit. J'aime notre relation fusionnelle typique des jumeaux. Une fois notre instant sanglant et douloureux fini on enroulent les phalanges de l'autre dans des bandages histoire de ne pas apeuré Enzo. Mon jumeau me regarde, fait un clin d'oeil et on decide d'aller se couché. Arrivé au lit on se met chacun de son côté, savorant la chaleur de couvertures puis on se fait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pour se souhaité une bonne nuit. Aussitôt je sers le jeune endormit dans mes bras et mets peu de temps a trouvé le sommeil.

Demain va être la dernière journée en famille et par chance Matt n'a rien de prévu demain on ne va pas bouger de la journée avenir.

Bon mon prologue est fini, j'attends vos appréciations même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul. J'acceptes les critiques ça peut toujours faire avancé les choses. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'ai eu en l'écrivant. Bon je sais que cela est relativement cours désolée.

Maintenant petit questionnaire sur le prochain chap':

1- Voulez-vous un chap' sur la dernière journée ensemble du trio familiale où je garde cela pour les moments où Jade serra séparer de son jumeau ? Genre sous forme de flash back.

2- Est-ce qu'Enzo n'est pas un personnage superficiel ?Voila pour le questionnaire.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes je me suis relue 15 fois mais je penses qu'il en à toujours et j'ai pas de correcteur humain pour l'instant, on peut voir que l'ordi n'est pas parfait lol. Si quelqu'un veut se proposé n'hésiter pas a me contacté en privé.


	2. Bienvenue chez les Fraternelles

Salut a tous, merci pour vos commentaires. Comme promis Guim0veX5 première personne à avoir posté un commentaire, à son perso nommée Gwen. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Sinon désolé pour Nanou13118 mais je compte te faire un perso chez les Audacieux si ça te dérange pas. Bonne lecture

Je suis au point de rendez-vous donné par Evelyn deux jours plutôt. Ca y est, c'est le grand départ ! Il fait nuit noire, l'infiltration cher les Fraternelles ce fait de nuit pour évité d'éveiller les soupçons. Je suis complètement déchirée en deux mais je ne peux plus reculer, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux j'ai essayer de passé le plus de temps éveillé pour profité de mon jumeau. Quand il dormait je le dessinais au moins comme ça je le verrais tout le temps et je me suis dessiné ainsi qu'Enzo, je veux les offrir à Matt avant de partir. D'ailleurs il est venu pour nous accompagner, il a une petite mine lui aussi. Il ne cesse de me fixé, j'ai Enzo enroulé dans une écharpe dans mon dos, telle notre mère le faisait quand il était petit. Son état n'a fait que s'aggraver, il est trop faible pour marcher. On est tous les trois dans un état second. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux.

L'avantage d'être sans-faction c'est que rares sont les objets auxquels nous tenons, j'ai seulement un sac en toile, contenant le doudou d'Enzo, un vieux sweat à notre père et un autre à notre mère, mon cahier à dessin et le peu de matériel qui va avec, et c'est tout. Je me résigne à rentrer pour rejoindre Evelyn, je me hais de quitter Matt. Je profite de ma gêne pour baissé la tête et prendre mon carnet à dessin à l'intérieur j'y trouve les portraits que je veux lui offrir. Je les ôtes avec précaution et lui donne, il hésite un instant à les prendre et soudain son visage s'illumine et me saute au cou. A cet instant Evelyn se trouve devant nous, elle nous sourie et nous sépare violemment.

« - On n'a plus le temps de se câliner, maintenant dépêchons-nous de monté au toit, le train ne devrait plus tarder ! Ce soir on ne peut pas arrêter le train, alors en avant la musique !»

Elle nous l'a presque crier, il nous reste plus que deux étages avant d'être sur le toit. On se mets tous à courir. Une fois sur le toit on entend déjà le train se raprocher de nous. On cours encore plus vite et on sent le train ralentir suffisamment pour nous laissé le temps de monter de justesse. Evelyn me jette au visage des vêtements de fraternelle qui étaient déjà entreposées dans le train. Elle m'ordonne de changé de vêtements ainsi qu'à Enzo et de ne rien avoir qui pourrait laissé croire que je suis une sans-faction. A regret je donne à Matt les sweats de nos parents. J'aide Enzo à se changé, puis je me change aussi. Après avoir fini de m'habiller je fixe mon jumeau, on a besoin de se collé l'un à l'autre. On va bientôt être séparé pour la première fois sur du long terme. Et franchement je meure de peur, qu'il m'en veut pour ça, que quelque chose se casse dans notre relation, et tout simplement d'échouer dans notre plan. Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que beaucoup de facteurs de ma mission ne dépendent pas de moi. Je suis interrompue dans ma réflexion par le ralentissement du train. On sorts tous du train Enzo est toujours sur mon dos.

En me réceptionnant au sol, je me suis fais mal à la cheville . Quand je relève la tête Evelyn est déjà en train de parlé avec une Fraternelle aux cheveux long, je remarque en m'approchant qu'elle a une cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Matt me suit et m'aide à enlève Enzo de l'écharpe. Il tremble de fièvre, je le porte et le montre à la Fraternelle. Elle se penche sur lui, l'examine rapidement. Elle me dit que son état est très grave, chose que je me doute bien et me retiens de le dire. Evitant d'être impolie dès le premier contact avec elle. Elle se présente (Johana Reyes), je me présente aussi ainsi que mon cadet, puis elle m'explique qu'il faut que je fasse mes adieux à mon jumeau. Je la regarde choquée je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'aurait remarquée vu la noirceur de la nuit. Je prends dans mes bras Matt je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, il pleure aussi mais plus discrètement pas un son ne sort seulement les larmes qui noient son visage. Notre étreinte se resserre à nous broyer les os. Puis on se lâche, il va voir Enzo essaye de le rassuré sur le fait qu'ils se reverront très bientôt. Ils parlent pendant quelques minutes et s'enlace un bref instant.

C'est le moment le pire de notre courte vie, pour la fratrie, même la mort de maman cela n'a pas été si douloureux, car le mensonge pour Enzo n'existait pas. Avant de rentré dans le quartier des Fraternelles je jette un dernier regard à Matt et lui crie « Matt, soit fort ! Je t'aime», il me répond en relevant la tête, fière et me sourit en m'offrant un clin d'oeil. Je le devine plus que je le vois réellement. Puis je suis Johana en portant mon cadet. On marche le long d'arbres, j'en avais jamais vu d'aussi majestueux, même dans la peine ombre ils dégagent une certaine beauté. Je me perds dans la contemplation de mon nouvel univers. J'accélère le pas, inconsciemment j'ai ralentie tant je suis fascinée par ce que je découvre. La toux d'Enzo me fais reprendre pied sur la nécessité de le faire soigner. Je cours pour être à la hauteur de Johana qui s'est arrêté devant une maison en bois. Avant de frapper à la porte elle m'explique que Enzo et moi allons être accueilli par une fraternelle nommée Gwen. Elle a mon âge et vie seule dans cette maison, depuis la mort de son père il y a un mois. La mère de cette fille étant morte suite à sa naissance, elle était devenue très seule après à la disparition de son père. Notre compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il faut bien se l'avoué pour moi aussi, elle pourrai parfois me comprendre et cela me ferait aussi du bien. Johanna frappe à la porte, après un instant j'entends des pas dans la maison et la porte s'ouvre sur une fraternelle aux traits encore tiré par le sommeil, mais elle souriante, je la trouve charmante avec ses cheveux bouclées qui tombe en cascade jusqu'au reins d'un châtain légèrement décoloré par le soleil tirant parfois sur le roux et de grands yeux noisettes. En d'autre termes : magnifique. Je ne peux m'empêche de la jalousé pour cette beauté que je n'ai pas. Moi je suis petite, très fine pour ne pas dire maigre, donc sans formes féminines contrairement à Gwen qui est très bien proportionné. Mes cheveux sont roux mais ternes mi-longs et raides, étant petite j'avais les yeux vert clairs mais maintenant ils sont constamment voilés de gris, me donnant un regard froid. Pendant ce temps Johanna fait les présentations, nous entrons chez notre hôte. La femme au visage balafré nous dit qu'elle va cherché un médecin pour Enzo, qu'elle essaye de faire au plus vite et part aussitôt. Je me retrouve seule avec Gwen qui sourit, son sourire devient un rire. Mais c'est pas vrai elle se moque de moi ou quoi ? Elle s'arrête tant bien que mal de rire et dit qu'il faudrait mieux que je pose mon frère au sol, elle a prévue de quoi manger et après manger on peu prendre une douche et profiter d'un bon lit. Je sourie en voyant cette fille qui se plie en quatre pour être à nos petits soins. Elle doit vraiment manqué de compagnie, ça me fait mal un peu dans le fond. Ou alors elle éprouve de la pitié pour nous les sans-factions et là au contraire, je rage. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je pose mon cadet au sol. Ferme les yeux, fais craquer mon cou et laisse ma rage prends le dessus sur moi. Puis j'ouvre les yeux pour la foudroyée du regard.

« Tu sais on t'a pas attendu pour vivre ? On n'a pas non plus besoin de ta pitié ma grande.» Elle est choquée mais elle me sourie encore comme si elle s'attendait à ce comportement. Puis elle parle très calmement presque froidement.

« Je sais que tu n'a besoin de personne pour vivre, je voulais juste être sympathique. Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange mais ici personne ne te veux de mal. Notre faction a voté à l'unanimité ton entrée de la faction avec ton frère pour le soigné mais aussi de te créer une identité au sein de notre faction pour que tu puisse faire la cérémonie un choix et entré dans la société. La faction veut te donné la chance d'avoir une vie meilleure. Alors ok, je te laisse digéré tout cela. Je veux bien aussi te donné l'espace vitale que toi et ton frère que vous avez besoin, mais tu me respectes. Point barre. Je vous conseille de mangé du pain avec de la confiture et une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud en attendant l'arrivée du médecin.»

Après son discours qui me remit la tête sur les épaules, je m'excuse et vais dans la cuisine pour y trouvé le petit encas que Gwen nous propose. Je repense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire et j'avoue que c'est surtout sa façon de me répondre qui me plais. Je comprends mieux ce que doivent ressentir les gens à qui j'ai déjà parlé de façon si froide. Enzo m'a suivit, s'est assit à table, notre hôte nous prépare le chocolat pendant que je fais quelque tartines de confiture pour les trois. Une fois le chocolat près Gwen s'assoie aussi à la table et nous verse le liquide fumant dans les bols qui étaient déjà mis sur la table. On mange dans le silence puis Enzo commence à poser un tas de questions à Gwen sur sa vie. Il a toujours été curieux de nature, cela me fais plaisir de le voir parlé. Il n'a pas été soigné mais il va déjà mieux, je pense que c'est l'espoir de cette nouvelle vie qui lui remonte le moral et le rends plus fort. Et franchement ce repas est le meilleur que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. Plus je mange et mieux je me sens comme si tout est devenu si lointain dans ma tête. Je me sens plus sereine, comme si le simple fait de manger m'appaise au plus profond dans mon être tout entier. C'est un peu étrange quand même, de toute ma vie je n'aie jamais ressentie cela. C'est une plénitude totale, avec ma famille, chez les sans-factions, j'ai déjà été apaisée mais jamais aussi profondément et cela ne durait pas très longtemps. Soudain j'entends quelqu'un frappé à la porte ce qui me fais sortir de ma réflexion, Gwen se précipite pour ouvrir à Johana et le médecin. Le médecin entre et se présente tout en examinant Enzo. Johana et Gwen sont sortis pour nous laissé en toute intimité. Le médecin demande quelques sont les autres symptômes qu'il a en dehors d'une forte toux et fièvre. Enzo lui révèle qu'il a souvent des douleur musculaires, des maux de tête, quand il est essoufflé il a extrêmement mal dans la poitrine et enfin souvent après avoir eu une quinte de toux il crache du sang. Je rajoute qu'il a délire une fois cet après-midi. Le médecin nous dit qu'il a remarqué un bleuissement des lèvres et du lit des ongles à cause du manque d'oxygène dans le sang. Il diagnostique une pneumonie bactérienne, les poumons d'Enzo, sont en partie en train de se remplir lentement de liquide; c'est ce qu'on appelle la consolidation. Pour avoir confirmation il examine ses poumons à l'aide d'un stéthoscope. Il se redresse après un moment que j'ai trouvée horriblement long, nous dit que c'est bien ce qu'il pense, lui donne une batterie de médicament constitué de fortifiants, anti-douleurs et d'antibiotiques. Par contre il prend un air plus crispé et me demande de venir lui parlé en privé ce que je fais. Il m'annonce sans trop y mettre les formes pour me ménagé qu'Enzo à une anomalie cardiaque et que le rétablissement pourrait être plus lent et me demande donc de le surveiller avec attention et me dis de ne pas hésiter à le contacté si nécessaire. Puis il part et Gwen apparaît de nouveau, avec son beau sourire.

Je suis toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, je reste figée comme la dernière des nulles. Gwen s'avance vers moi me passe la main a plusieurs reprise devant le visage, en me faisant plein de grimaces. Je comprends pas ce qu'elle veut faire et donc ne bouge toujours pas, essayant toujours de digérer tout se qui m'arrive. Puis je comprends pas ce qui me prends je rie a gorge déployée. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé, surtout comme ça, alors que je devrais en train de m'inquiète pour Enzo et aussi de culpabilisé pour mon jumeau qui vie seul dans l'inconfort le plus total. Bientôt Gwen et Enzo rigolent eux aussi. Puis d'instinct je me mets à chahuté avec Gwen et mon cadet, comme si on était une famille. Gwen semble au début un peu sensible quand je lui frappe l'épaule, pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment mis de force juste un petit coup sec pour la réveillé, pas la blesser. Mais apparemment dans sa vie elle n'avait pas du faire ce genre de jeu. Je suis très surprise qu'elle me rend un coup et je rie plus fort en lui disant qu'Enzo frappe cent fois plus fort qu'elle. Piqué au vif elle me remet un coup mais cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction et j'ai une faible douleur à l'impact et je rie encore fort, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je cherche à la rendre encore plus motivée dans ses coups en lui disant «Même pas mal». Puis je me mets à courir dans la cuisine. Je suis contente que Gwen me poursuit ainsi que mon frère. Après un long moment de folie, on se calme je donne les médicaments d'Enzo et demande à la fraternelle si elle peut m'indique où on pourrait se lavé. Elle nous fait monté à l'étage et nous emmène à la salle de bain, je fais coulé un bain, demande a Enzo de se lavé pendant que je vais aidé Gwen à faire les lits et ranger la cuisine. Elle me montre la chambre, m'expliquant que c'est celle de ses parents. Il y a un lit king size dans la pièce qui est très chaleureuse, bien meublé et décoré. Je remarque les draps du lit sont défaits. Je lui demande si on perturbe ses habitudes, elle hésite à répondre mais finalement m'avoue que depuis la mort de son père elle dort ici, mais que sachant notre arrivé elle comptait nous faire dormir ici. Je lui dis que si elle le souhaite elle peut dormir ici avec mon frère, vue que moi j'ai un jumeau resté sans-faction et qu'on avait l'habitude de dormir à trois dans le même lit, donc pour nous ce n'est pas un problème de partagé le lit. Une fois ma phrase finie je me demande pourquoi je suis calme comme ça. A croire que je suis en paix, ici. Je soupire me dis que je suis nulle de profité du tout ce confort alors que Matt est pas aussi bien loti que nous. Soudain je pleure à chaude larmes. Gwen me prends dans ses bras me dis des paroles réconfort mais rien y fait. Je la repousse doucement et part chercher mon carnet à dessins pour y trouver le portrait de Matt. Je vais voir si Enzo n'a pas besoin de moi et retourne dans la chambre des parents de Gwen. j'appelle Gwen et lui montre le portait de Matt.

« - C'est magnifique, tu as un vrai talent pour le dessin. Je sais pas si c'est dû aussi au fait que le jeune homme est beau comme un dieu, voir ...» Elle s'arrête en pleine phrase en me fixant le rouge au joues. Et reprends plus bas «- Diablement sexy en train de dormir sur ce portrait ci.» En pointant du doigt un autre dessin de Matt.

« - Je signale que c'est mon frère dont tu parles...»

« - Oui je sais, cela se voit, vous êtes pas jumeaux pour rien, mais j'ai pas dit quelque chose de mal, juste qu'il est beau. Je voulais pas te vexer ! Sinon si ça peut te rassuré tu as le même charme.»

«-Mouais si tu le dis ! Moi je vais voir Enzo et je me lavé aussi, tu pourras coucher Enzo au lit ? Et bave pas trop sur mon jumeau.»

Elle me fais signe qu'elle accepte et je quitte la chambre. Je rejoint mon cadet qui est sortit du bain et finit de se sécher. Il s'habille rapidement puis me laisse seule. Je me déshabille et saute rapidement dans le bain. La chaleur de l'eau me fait un bien fou. J'en profites pour délasser mon corps endolori d'avoir porté mon cadet en écharpe. Je pourrais presque m'endormir dans l'eau, vue l'état de bien-être que je ressens. Je trouve vraiment cela bizarre, je ne suis pas comme mon habitude, trop heureuse de tout. Je me perds dans mes pensées et je me dis que je devrais en parlé à Gwen. Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, je décide de finir de me lavé et de quitté la salle d'eau. Avant de sortir de la pièce je vois mon reflet dans le miroir, je me contemple un instant et la phrase de Gwen me revient en tête "Sinon si ça peut te rassuré tu as le même charme." Et oui elle a raison j'ai un peu de charme parfois.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, Enzo dort déjà. Gwen me sourit et me raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Elle lui à lue l'une des histoires que son père lui contait chaque soir étant petite. L'histoire raconte l'apparition des couleurs du monde, plus elle raconte l'histoire plus la paix m'envahie. Dans cette plénitude je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.


	3. Une vie bien tranquille

J'ouvre les yeux après une nuit reposante. Gwen et Enzo sont déjà sortis du lit, je sens l'odeur du chocolat chaud et de l'animation en bas. Je m'étires les bras, prends une douche rapide et descends les rejoindre. Cela fait treize jours que je n'ai pas vue mon jumeau, il me manque térriblement, mais Gwen est tellement gentille et attachante que pour moi elle est devenue comme ma soeur. On a pris nos marques dans sa vie, elle s'occupe de mon frère comme si c'était le sien. Passes des heures à écouté ma peine quand je parle de Matt ou bien de ma vie chez les sans-factions, je n'ai aucun secret pour Gwen. Souvent elle s'acharne à démêler mes cheveux qui ont poussés et repris une couleur plus fashy qu'a mon arrivée ici, on est très complices. On est arrivé a créer une relation d'amitié-soeur. On parle des autres fraternelles, enfin des garçons pour être exacte. Pour être plus franche c'est Gwen qui parle le plus des mecs, j'adore l'écouter. Je ne trouve aucun fraternel à mon goût, je ne vois pas la beauté donc me parle Gwen. Peut-être que cela est dû à mon ancienne vie, je préfère les hommes plus musclés et fier de leur force.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, la grande sauterelle comme je la surnomme, m'accueil avec son éternel sourire. Enzo s'est fait une amie, la petite Kala Morgan, une fillette de six ans, brune aux cheveux crépus et la peau café au lait. Les parents se nomment Fawn et Aron se sont des personnes aimantes. Fawn est une femme pétillante, souriante, même quand elle réprimande sa fille c'est toujours avec clame qu'elle lui explique les choses. Elle est la soigneuse des animaux des Fraternelles, sa spécialité reste les chevaux. J'ai pas mal appris sur ces animaux à son contacte. Enzo adore les chevaux, moi j'admire leur beauté mais surtout leur puissance. Aron quand-t-a lui, il est un travailleur le plus courageux que je connaisse d'ailleurs grâce à cela il est respecter de toute la communauté des Fraternelles. Enzo me raconte une nouvelle blague, je rie. Mon petit frère est en pleine forme que depuis deux jours, il avait eu une période de rechute, mais le médecin avait adapté le traitement et il s'est remis petit à petit. Seul le problème cardiaque reste, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger il doit faire plus attention que les autres enfants à ne pas trop s'épuiser.

« - Si tu as pris tes médicaments et que tu en prends pour toute la journée je veux bien que tu ailles chez les Morgan. Mais tu vas devoir attendre que je finisse de déjeuner car je veux voir la chipie, elle doit me faire une natte ce matin.»

Je vois mon frère boudé trop déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir plutôt, il est super craquant quand il fait cette tête là.

« - Si tu savais que Kala devait te faire une natte tu aurais pus te lever en même temps que nous, au lieu de faire la grasse matinée.»

« - Hey, je te permets pas de me parlé comme ça, petit monstre. Si tu prépares mes tarines je pourrais partir plus vite.»

Ma diversion marche et le petit cœur commence a coupé du pain, puis le beurré. Une fois sont travail fini il me fait un grand sourire et me fixe. Gwen est en train de réprimé un fou rire.

« -Franchement Jade tu aurais pus te les faire toute seules ! Tu n'a pas hontes de demandé à ton cadet de te faire ton petit dèj'.

« - Bah pour être franche non il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.»

Gwen me fixe puis rie, je me joins à elle pour rire. Enzo se plaint de ma lenteur pour mangé, Gwen le défend, me demandant de me presser de finir. Une fois mon repas finit, je vérifie le sac d'Enzo, il a bien mit ces médicaments à l'intérieur. Je mets lui le sac sur le dos je m'agenouille devant mon cadet pour qu'il monte dessus. Puis je me lèves dis à Gwen que l'on se rejoint sous notre arabe avant de faire la journée en communauté pour travailler dans les champs, qui bordent la clôture. Je pars en courant en me dirigeant vers la maison des Morgan, la famille de Kala. La petite nous attends déjà devant chez elle, je la voie sautiller d'impatience. Elle est toute mignonne dans sa tunique et son sarouel rouges. Enzo commence aussi à s'agiter dans mon dos, se qui rends ma course plus désordonnée . Je manques de peu de tomber devant les pieds de la fillette. Mon frère me lâche.

«- Salut Kala, ca va ? Tu veux faire une natte à Jade ? Elle va être belle avec !»

«- Oui ça va et vous ? En tout cas j'ai adoré voir Jade trébucher devant moi, c'est drôle. Jade tu viens on fait la natte et après je joue avec Enzo!»

Je m'assoie devant la fillette qui me brosse les cheveux puis elle commence a séparé mes cheveux en trois parties égales. Elle me fait une superbe tresse indienne, qui est parfaitement serrer. Pendant ce temps Fawn est sorti et on discute de tout et de rien puis quand les enfants sont suffisamment éloignés, elle me pose la question qui fâche.

« - Jade, comment va tu faire pour l'avenir d'Enzo? Je veux dire on sait tous que tu ne vas pas resté dans la faction, tu n'es pas une fraternelle. Et tu ne pourras pas l'emmener avec toi.»

« - Je sais très bien tout ça Fawn! Gwen m'en à déjà parler.»

« - Le temps presse demain c'est le jour du test tu sauras quelle est ta place ici, il faut que tu prennes une décision. Aron et moi on est d'accord pour garder Enzo avec nous. Il sera bien avec Kala. Et peu importe où tu vas le jour de la visite des parents Enzo sera présent promis !»

Je me sens soulagé par la nouvelle, je connais les Morgan et je sais parfaitement qu'Enzo serait chouchouter par le couple. Et il auras une sœur adoptive qu'il adore. J'accepte la proposition, mais précise que c'est moi qui dois annoncer cela à mon frère ce soir pas avant. Je la remercie et pars rejoindre Gwen. Au bout de deux minutes de marche, je trouve la grande sauterelle pêché dans notre arbre. Elle me fait des grands signes pour que je grimpe aussi. Je prends les meilleurs appuis pour me hisser jusqu'à elle, et m'assois le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et laisse une place à Gwen entre mes jambes. Elle s'adosse sur mon buste et je lui raconte ma conversation avec Fawn.

« - C'est super pour Enzo ça, il va être heureux dans la famille Morgan et Kala aussi. Hey! Tu sais garder un secret?» Son visage est rayonnent, je suis un peu vexée qu'elle pense que je sais pas tenir ma langue, or c'est faux. Mais je pense plus que c'est une question rhétorique plutôt qu'autre chose. Je baisse la tête pour lui dire dans l'oreille.

« - Je t'écoute, je pari que c'est à propos d'Antoine.»

« - Comment tu le sais?»Fait-t-elle faussement choqué ne peux réprimé mon rire avant de répondre.

« - Tu fais toujours cette tête de fraternelle toute dans les vapes, quand il s'agit de lui. Tu es trop facile à cernée comme nana. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime de toute façon. Alors va y racontes-moi !»

« - En faite on s'est embrassé avant que j'arrive ici.»

« -C'est génial ça ma grande ! Alors ça c'est passé comment ? C'était bien ? Et s'est officielle votre ...»

« - Jade, une question à la fois s'il te plais. Je vais tout te dire alors tu calme! Ecoute simplement! Donc après que tu sois partie avec Enzo, j'ai finis de ranger la table et je suis sortie. Antoine devait déjà m'attendre dehors car je ne sais même pas d'où il est arrivé. On a discuté de notre impatience de passé le test pour connaître notre future faction, et là d'un coup il m'a embrassé sur les lèvres. C'était presque comme un effleurement. Puis Antoine à continué de parlé comme si de rien était, j'étais donc sûre que je m'y était mal pris. Je me suis mis à faire demi-tour pour évité de montrer ma gêne. Mais il m'a retenu et s'est excusé de m'avoir embrassé m'avouant que cela faisait des semaines qu'il y pensait. Je ne lui est pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase que je me suis jettée à son cou pour l'embrasser. On a passé le reste du chemin à s'embrasser et se dire combien on s'aime. Et puis je suis arrivée ici, il m'a donné rendez-vous ici avant le déjeuner pour mangé ensemble, puis il est partit. J'ai décidé de monté dans l'arbre pour voir où il allait. Deux minutes après je te voyais arrivé et la suite tu la connais. Bon on descends sinon on va être en retard et on va se faire réprimander.»

Je laisse Gwen se relevé et descendre, pour pouvoir faire de même. Une fois au sol, je pose un tas de questions sur sa nouvelle relation avec Antoine. C'est un jeune homme fin, grand aux cheveux blonds et frisottant. Son visage est androgyne avec des traits très fins, aux yeux bleus . En faite il est aux antipodes de mes goûts. Le reste de la journée se passe sans un accroc. Par contre je n'ai plus vue de la journée la grande sauterelle, trop occupé avec Antoine sans doute. Je suis donc seule pour aller cherché mon frère, c'est le moment idéale pour lui parlé de mon futur départ de la faction et de l'accord que j'ai passé avec les Morgan pour Enzo. Au début il pleure, puis il comprends qu'il pourra être plus souvent avec Kala et qu'il ne sera jamais seul. Entouré d'une famille aimante et d'un endroit de vie sain. J'ai eu un al de chien en lui annonçant la nouvelle, c'est moi qui me retrouve seule au final. Je vais certainement quitté cette faction seule, j'ai laissé Matt chez les sans-faction, Enzo chez les Fraternelles et aussi Gwen. Cela me brise le coeur de toujours laissé derrière moi les gens aux quels je tiens.

On est arrivé chez Gwen, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Si cela se trouve je ne la verrais pas de la soirée. Alors Enzo et moi on commence à préparé le repas, ce soir c'est repas végétarien. Depuis la découverte de son anomalie cardiaque le médecin a conseillé d'éviter les repas trop lourds le soir et aussi de mangé le plus de légumes possible. C'est ainsi que l'on à instaurer les repas végétariens dans nos habitudes. Tiens, ça me fais pensé qu'il faut que je fasse la liste des recommandations du médecin ainsi que tout le nécessaire aux Morgan. Après avoir préparer le repas je fais la fameuse liste et c'est à ce moment là qu'arrive Gwen et son sourire. Il est encore plus large que d'habitude, l'amour rends les gens beaux.

« - Désolé de me pas être rentré plutôt, mais je me suis même pas rendus compte du temps qui passe.»

« - Bah franchement déjà que tu es un peu dans la lune, alors amoureuse tu es carrément sur une autre planète.» Je rie et tout le monde me rejoins dans le rire.

On se met à mangé et on file se couché pour se raconté notre journée. Enzo s'endort le premier et Gwen continue toujours de parler d'Antoine quand je m'endors.

Aujourd'hui c'est le test pour connaître notre faction. Moi je sais ce qui nous attends, vue qu'Evelyn m'avait briffé sur ce point avant de quitté les miens. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Gwen même si, au fond de moi je mourrais d'envie de lui dire pour qu'elle me rejoigne chez les Audacieux. Mais ce qui me retient de le faire, c'est qu'elle serait déraciné là-bas en quittant Antoine et sa vie ici.

Officiellement je suis la jumelle de Gwen, on se ressemble que sur quelques points mais c'est juste histoire d'avoir une identité pour l'ordre de passage du test. Et aussi parce qu'avec Gwen il n'y avait pas de parents pour démentir ce mensonge. Gwen et moi on dépose Enzo chez les Morgan et on va au lieu où ce passe le test.

Une fois arrivé, on se place dans la file d'attente dédié aux Fraternelles, Gwen rejoint immédiatement Antoine et me laisse seule. Je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre pour leur tenir la chandelle. Je profite donc pour observé les autres factions. Je reconnais quelques Altruistes qui organisait des dons de nourriture, vêtements, et parfois des soins aux sans-faction. Je reconnais plus particulièrement une Altruiste blonde qui se fait réprimé par un sincère soit disant que les Altruistes garde la nourriture qui est offerte pour les sans-factions, pour eux. J'ai envie de me mêler de la conversation, pour défendre cette jeune Altruiste qui m'a déjà aidé dans mon ancienne vie. Mais je ne peux pas le faire car sinon je serais découverte. Donc je fuis de regard cette conversation. La jeune fille blonde et moi on croisse le regard de l'autre je me rédie une seconde, de peur qu'elle m'ai reconnue. Chose tout à fait improbable car même si cela fait que quelque jours que je ne ressemble plus à une sans-faction, mais plutôt à une fraternelle. Le train arrive et je vois l'Altruiste blonde regardé avec envie les Audacieux qui sautent à tour de rôle du train. Ils sont pleins d'énergie, forts, on les respectent. J'ai hâte de vivre chez eux, je les observent, pour avoir le plus d'information sur le comportement à avoir avec eux.

La file des Fraternelle rentre dans le bâtiment et on nous divises en plusieurs groupe classé par ordre alphabétique. Gwen, est avec moi et huit autres jeunes ,elle devrait passé juste avant moi. Les autres Fraternelles ne parlent pas. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce, ce qui était à l'opposé de leur comportement habituel, trahissant leur inquiétude. Au bout de dix minutes, il ne reste plus que Gwen et moi. C'est le tour de la grande sauterelle, avant qu'elle quitte la pièce je lui fais le V de Victoire * avec mes doigts et lui offre un magnifique sourire, en espérant la rassurée.

C'est enfin mon tour je suis la dernière, je vois une Altruiste qui m'invite à rentrer, elle me dit de me mettre à l'aise et de m'installer dans le fauteuil. J'ôtes mon gilet de Fraternelle et le pose sur le dossier du fauteuil, pendant que la femme qui se nomme Nathalie Piror est s'affaire sur la machine qui va enregistré mes donnés. Après quelques instant elle me fixe des électrodes sur la tempe , divers endroits de mon corps, puis sur sa tempe et relie le tout à la machine.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas douloureux, il faut juste que tu avales ça.»

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit cela, je ne suis en aucun cas inquiète, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Elle me tends une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Je prends l'objet et bois le contenu. Je fermes immédiatement les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'ouvre les yeux, constatant que je suis ailleurs. Je me retrouve dans la cafétéria du lycée, mais les longues tables sont vides. Sur la table devant moi, il y a deux paniers, l'un contient un couteau et l'autre un morceau de fromage. Je me jettes sur le couteau et m'attends à avoir un chien qui souhaite me tuer. C'est lui ou moi, je l'entends dans mon dos, je fais volte-face. J'ai une pulsion d'adrénaline, je referme ma prise sur le couteau. A l'instant où le chien est près à bondir sur moi, je lance mon bras en avant et vise le cœur, sous les côtes. Je sens les os de la pauvre bête se brisés sous l'impacte, puis son cri d'agonie. Je lâche le couteau et regarde l'animal, il est mort avant de touché le sol. C'est la première fois que je tue. C'est toujours Matt qui tue seulement si c'est nécessaire dans mon ancienne vie. C'est très étrange la sensation que je sens, je prends le cadavre du chien le caressant, une larme coule sur ma joue, j'ai envie de vomir. Mais mon univers change et je me reprends.

Je suis dans un bus, il y a peu de personne ici et je regarde un homme au visage masqué par son journal, sur la une je lis le titre d'annonce «Un violent meurtrier enfin arrêter» et une photo du jeune meurtrier. Et en regardant de près je reconnais le jeune homme il s'agit de Matt, le visage tuméfié. Je me fige, je sais que cela est une illusion, je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé à mon jumeau qui me manque terriblement. L'homme se crispe sur son journal presque à le déchirer. Il tapote du doigt la photo de Matt.

« - Tu connais ce mec?» Je sors de ma léthargie, je le fixe.

« -Non !»

Mon ton est ferme, je sens qu'il faut que je protège mon frère de cet homme. Puis il se lève et commence à s'agiter pour finalement me plaquer contre la paroi du bus. Me criant que je suis une menteuse et que je dois l'aider si je sais quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais aimé être dans une situation où je n'ai pas le contrôle. Je le pousse violement et lui offre mon célèbre crochet du droit. Une fois l'homme étourdi je lui répète que je ne connais pas le jeune sur la photo. Je vois l'homme baissé la tête en signe de soumission.

Je reprends mon souffle, comme si je sortais d'une longue apnée. J'ai les mains moites et tremblotantes. Je regarde la femme qui soupir devant sa machine. Elle a une expression très bizarre sur le visage.

« - Je n'avais pas encore vue de tels résultats. Tu as été la personne la plus rapide à effectuer ce test, depuis ... je sais pas en faite, je pense que tu es la seule à avoir fait un tel record. Mais il y a autre chose...»

Je sens une peur panique m'envahit, j'essaye tant bien que mal de caché cette panique. Je me vois me tortillée sur le fauteuil dans le miroir sur ma droite, je me fige et attends ma sentence. Je vais échoué dans ma mission avant même d'être arrivé a l'initiation des Audacieux. Elle brise ce silence pesant.

« - Désolée de te stresser, Jade, les résultats de ton test n'a pas été concluants . Normalement, chaque étape du test élimine plusieurs faction. Chez toi seulement deux on été exclue.»

« - Deux? Lesquels? Et c'est grave?»

« - Oui deux, Sincère et Fraternelle. Et oui c'est plutôt fâcheux que le test soit pas préci. Cela veut-dire que tu es divergente, tu ne devras grader cela caché, c'est dangereux que quelqu'un apprenne que tu l'es. Tu comprends?»

« - A vrai dire non, pourquoi la divergence serait mal ?»

« - Tu vois le monde différemment, et beaucoup de personnes on peur de cela. C'est la différence qui fais peur. Donc sous aucun prétexte tu dois annoncer ta divergence est c'est bien compris?»

Je fais oui de la tête, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le fait de voir le monde autrement est dangereux. Donc je suis à la fois Audacieuse, Erudite et Altruiste c'est vraiment étrange. Je ne pensais pas être capable de cela, l'altruisme.

« - Bon, écoute moi bien, Jade je vais te faire une enregistrement manuelle de ton résultat et effacé l'enregistrement, dis moi dans quelle faction vas-tu aller vue que ta faction d'origine n'y est même pas répertorié dans les choix qu'il te reste.»

« - Audacieux»

« - Ok, très bien maintenant rentres chez toi.»

« - Je dois prévenir ma sœur.»

« - Je le ferais à ta place aller maintenant rentre chez toi.»

Je sort de la pièce et rentre chez nous. Au passage je récupère Enzo et me plie en quatre pour exaucé tous ses souhaits. Vue que s'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant bien longtemps. Gwen rentre aussi et on mange et allons nous couchés. On s'endort très vite tous.

Le lendemain je me dépêche de me lavée, habillée et prendre le petit dèj'. Je l'emmène vite Enzo chez les Morgan. Une fois là- bas je passe un bon moment à expliqué tout les habitudes d'Enzo et après je pars pour allé à la cérémonie du choix. Je cours pour rejoindre Gwen avant de prendre le bus.

Ca y est nous sommes arrivés à la Ruche. Je suis Gwen, elle semble soucieuse, elle n'a pas parlé à Antoine depuis le test. C'est étrange, je suppose qu'elle m'en parlera d'elle même. Une fois dans la Ruche, on attends notre tour pour entré dans l'ascenseur. Un homme accompagné de Nathalie Piror, je présume que c'est son mari et deux jeunes de mon âge, la fille blonde que j'avais déjà remarqué et un jeune garçon qui a quelques traits en commun avec la blonde, nous cède leurs places dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé en haut on sort et je suis Gwen pour savoir où se placer. Après un moment , un Altruiste d'âge mûr fait un discours pour ouvrir la cérémonie et il s commence a appeler les jeunes qui participent. Puis vient le tour de Gwen , je suis la suivante. Je l'observe et lui les faits les mêmes gestes qu'au moment du test. Elle me sourie et part pour se placé devant les coupes et refaire son choix. Je suis étonnée de son choix. Audacieux ! Comme moi, je suis choquée mais tellement contente de savoir que Gwen sera avec moi. Puis on m'appelle. J'y vais en sautillant typique des fraternelles. Puis je me coupe la main et mon sang coule sur les charbons, où il crépite. Les cris de joies des Audacieux m'accueillent, je me place à côté de Gwen et je remarque que la petite blonde Altruiste rejoints les Audacieux. Je cris avec tout les Audacieux pour acclamée cette nouvelle venue. Puis tous les Audacieux se mettent à courir pour sortir de la Ruche. Je suis le mouvement et je perds Gwen du regard. Elle a toujours été moins bonne que moi à la course, pourtant elle à de plus grandes jambes que moi cela devrait être plus simple pour elle. Dehors je vois les autres commencés à escaladés le pont où circule le train. Je profites de ce moment pour cherché le grande sauterelle du regard. Quand je la trouve enfin je cours la cherché, lui prends la main et l'emmène près du pont et l'incite à monté en lui donnant une légère claque sur les fesses. Elle crie de surprise puis monte le plus vite possible. Je la suis de près, arrivée là-haut je lui dis de courir car je vois déjà le train arrivé. Les autres Audacieux courent déjà quand le train arrive à ma hauteur. Je me tiens déjà a la rambarde sur le côté du train, le pieds calé dans une fente prévue à cet effet, J'adore la sensation que me procure l'adrénaline. Je remarque que Gwen galère pour monter à bord du train et je lui donne la main pour l'aidé à monté. Je me suis un peu sur estimée pour faire ça, mais avec un peu plus d'effort Gwen arrive enfin à monté de justesse tout comme la jeune blonde vêtue de gris. Malheureusement un jeune Fraternnel n'a pas pus monté dans le train par manque de courage et est devenu sans-faction. J'ai envie de lui crier qu'il peut trouvé de l'aide au près de Matt s'il dit mon nom mais je ne peux pas me grillé pour un mec que je ne connais même pas. Puis je repense aux résultats de mon test. Altruiste! Enfaite le test n'est pas faux je commence à découvrir de nouvelle façette de ma personnalité.

Gwen tremble dans le train, moi je suis toujours à l'extérieur du train, le seul qui est dans cette position est un homme plus âgé que moi il est musclé le torse nu dos à moi et un wagon devant moi. Les rayon du soleil lui redessine tous ses muscles contractés sous l'effort. Un vrai dieu. J'aperçois quelques tatouages sur son torse et des piercings aux oreilles. Je me demande qui est-il. Le sens le train ralentir et mon apollon vient de changé de position pour sauté sur le prochain toit d'immeuble. Je décide de ne pas jouer les casse-cous et rentre dans le train pour prévenir Gwen. Je lui prends la main, colle mon dos sur la paroi du train, optimisant ainsi l'élan et je dis à Gwen de se préparer à courir car à trois on saute. 1 ! 2 ! 3 !

On plane un court instant, je touche le sol en premier et commence à courir pour amortir la réception. Mais Gwen s'étant affalée dès qu'elle a touchée le sol, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je rie en me relevant et aide à ce relevé. Puis mon apollon commence un discours de bienvenue et nous explique les règles de vie et surtout que l'on doit sauter dans le vide. Alors le beau gosse n'est autre que l'un des leaders des Audacieux. Cela c'est tout moi, toujours vouloir n'inaccessible!


	4. Audacieux nous voilà !

**Bonjour à tous je teins à vous remerciés pour votre fidélité. Ma fic à atteint les 400 visites. Je m'étais dis que si j'avais 100 visites je serais aux anges et j'ai eu le quadruple alors :"Merci à tous". Beaucoup de personnes me posent la question de savoir quel est le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Personnellement je déteste me tapé la pub à la télé, et encore moins quand on est pris dans une histoire que l'on lit lol. Donc je me suis fixée un délais maximum d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de tenir cette règle vu que j'ai publiés 3 chapitres dans la même semaine lol. Mais je ne suis pas que j'aurais toujours cette cadence donc on va dire un chapitre par semaine et parfois vous aurez la surprise dans avoir plusieurs dans la même semaine. Voilà pour moi, maintenant à vous de vous régalez en lisant la première étape de l'initiation de Jade, Gwen, Tris, avec un nouveau personnage : Nanou . Bonne lecture.**

Je suis perdue dans la contemplation du leader. Ce qui me fait sortir de ma léthargie c'est Eric qui fait une remarque à la petite blonde Altruiste qui va sauté la première. Je rage contre moi même, j'aurai dû sautée la première histoire de me faire remarquer par tous la Audacieux. Ce qui rendrais l'identification de Tobias Eaton plus facile. Je décide donc d'être la suivante quand je sens une main me retenir par l'épaule.

« - Pas si vite la Fraternelle, c'est mon tour!» Je connais le Sincère qui avait fait des réflexions aux Altruistes le jour des test. Je le trouvais déjà antipathique, mais là je pense que je vais pas pouvoir m'entendre avec ce type. Je le trouve fourbe et malsain.

« - Et bien il fallait te réveiller avant, c'est mon tour»

Tout en lui parlant, j'ai pris sa main sur mon épaule et lui est fait une clé de bras. J'ai profiter de la situation pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille « J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, je ne me laisserais pas emmerdée, tu ne fais pas exception. Et c'est pareil pour ma sœur!»

« Hey elle à du caractère la Fraternelle! Comme je l'ai déjà dis on n'a pas toute la journée. Soit tu sautes, soit tu lui casse le bras mais choisie!»

Je lâche violement le Sincère qui fait "un joli rétablissement de la mâchoire sur le sol". Et je cours pour me jeter dans le vide en saut de l'ange. C'est très beau à voir mais j'ai vite compris que c'est pas la bonne position pour d'être réceptionnée par un filet. Je me suis écrasée tout le visage contre le filet et me l'a bruler. Je vais être magnifique avec une trace rouge en forme de multiples losanges sur le côté gauche de la face. Puis je sens que lon tire sur le filet. Je roule jusqu'arriver dans les bras d'un garçon, que je trouve beau mais sans plus. Je me redresse immédiatement, essuie une poussière imaginaire sur mes vêtements.

« - Très joli le saut! Mais tu dois revoir ta réception si tu veux pas y laisse de ton visage à chaque fois... Ton nom, la téméraire?»

« - Jade»

« - Ok Jade, deuxième sauteuse. Bienvenue chez les Audacieux.»

« - Je sais pas qui tu es, mais te fous pas de moi ok?»

Puis je quitte l'inconnu pour rejoindre les autres Audacieux, qui m'acclament. Certains sont assez contents que je me sois démarqué dans ma façon de sauter, d'autres se moquent de ma face grillagée. J'ai envie de tous leur faire la misère, j'attends le cri de Gwen qui et en train d'arrivée dans le filet, du coup je rie avec les Audacieux. Finalement je ne suis pas obliger de me mettre sur la défense comme j'ai eu tant l'habitude. L'univers des Audacieux est bruyant, parfois violent comme ce que peut être le monde des sans-factions. Du coups mes automatismes sont revenus au galop, ils étaient en veillent quand j'étais chez Gwen, chose qui m'étonnes particulièrement. Mais bon j'étais heureuse avec les Fraternelles et leur vision de le vie en toute tranquillité. Je me joins aux cris pour acclamé Gwen cinquième sauteuse, elle se jette dans mes bras et on attends le prochain arrivant.

Quand finalement tous les novices sont arrivés le jeune homme qui faisait la réception des nouveaux au filet nous demande de le suivre. Il nous entraîne dans un tunnel qui débouche sur une salle dans laquelle il y a des vêtements et chaussures d'Audacieux en diverses taille et style. Tout les transferts choisit sa nouvelle tenue et se change. Puis on le suit de nouveau pour nous fais incinérer nos anciens vêtements. Avant de brulé mes habits je récupère le couteau de mon père que j'avais caché entre ma cheville et ma chaussure gauche. L'instructeur me remarquer, il semble tiqué, mais ne dit rien. Ensuite on parcoure d'autres tunnels sombres pour arriver dans un endroit très animé. On y rejoint une jeune femme qui prend la parole.

« Je m'appelle Lauren et voici Quatre. C'est ici que l'on se sépare. Les natifs des Audacieux, vous restez avec moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous fasse le tour des lieux.»

Puis notre groupe se divise en deux et les natifs suivent Lauren. Il n'y a plus que Quatre, Gwen , moi et sept autres jeunes. L'Altruiste blonde et trois Sincères et trois Erudits. Si j'ai bien retenus les noms : la blonde se nomme Tris, chez les Sincère il y a Peter, Molly et Christina et chez les Erudits se sont Will, Myra et Edward. Je pense que les Erudits Edward et Myra sont ensembles, il sont tout le temps collés à l'autre. De nouvelles amitiés se formes entre Tris et Christina. Et le Sincère que j'ai menacé de lui brisé le bras, c'est Peter, il chuchote dans l'oreille de Molly qui me fixe d'un drôle d'air. Je me doute que c'est deux là complotent contre moi ou Gwen. Il faut que je méfie d'eux et surtout protégé Gwen. Quatre nous parle de la salle de contrôle ou il travaille, nous informe qu'il sera notre instructeur pendant les prochains semaines. Christina à fait une remarque sur le prénom de l'instructeur et s'est fait remise en place par celui-ci. Gwen n'a pas plus s'empêché de rire à la remarque de Christina, j'ai vu Quatre tiqué au son du rire. J'ai donc rie plus fort que Gwen pour l'empêché de se faire remarqué en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtés pour qu'elle cesse de rire. L'instructeur ce place devant moi, et me fixe.

« - Toi la Fraternelle, c'est ton rire que je vais te faire ravaler si tu continues!»

« - Ok! Désolée je le referais plus !»

Je dois être suicidaire, mais je le regard dans les yeux et sourie. Je le défie et j'attends de voir sa réaction. Il passe à l'action et me fauche les jambes je tombe au sol en me fendant la lèvre inférieure, ça fait un mal de chien. Je me relêve furieuse et je sens Gwen me retenir, sinon je pense que je l'aurais frappé. Il sourit et avant de partir dit « C'est mieux sans ton sourire à la con! Ne t'avise plus de recommencer!»

Il nous explique qu'ici c'est la Fosse, puis il nous emmène au Gouffre et nous fait un topo dessus. Et enfin on arrives à la cafétaria. Notre arrivée est acclamée par tous les Audacieux présents. Je suis Gwen qui à repéré des place libres. Une fois installées je vois qu'il y a presque tout le groupe de transfère sauf les deux comploteurs et le petit couple. Puis Quatre arrive, il se mets en face de moi et à côté de Tris en laissant une place de libre entre eux. Je pense que c'est pour marqué la distance entre lui, l'instructeur et les novices. Je commence à choisir des burgers et je mange. J'entends que Quatre s'est mêlée de la conversation de Tris et des autres. Puis la porte principale s'ouvre sur Eric, je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixée. Puis nos regards se croisent, je me sens rougir. Gwen a due voir ma gène et me glisse à l'oreille «Rie comme si je te raconte une blague d'Enzo et Kala». Je rie mais avec une pointe dans le cœur à l'évocation de mon cadet laissé chez les Fraternnels. Je rougie encore plus quand je me rends compte qu'il vient juste à côté de Quatre. Eric demande que Quatre fasse les présentations, Eric se met à rire quand il me regarde de près. Je n'ai pas encore une l'occasion de voir ma tête dans un miroir, et je commence à vraiment être curieuse de savoir à quoi je ressemble. Je ferme les yeux, fais craqué mon cou, je sais que c'est complètement fou ce que je vais dire mais j'en ai marre de le voir rire de moi je vais lui cloué le bec . Je rouvre le yeux, mon sourire devient sadique.

« - Au lieu de rire tu pourrais pas plutôt me dire où il y a un miroir pour que moi aussi je puisse rire. J'ai jamais été contre une bonne rigolade même si j'en fais l'objet.»

J'entends tous ceux près de moi rirent sauf Eric qui s'est figé une seconde, avant de me le faire vite regretté.

« - Te fous pas de ma gueule! Tu seras la première à te battres, et je choisirais moi-même ton adversaire. Je te garantis que tu ne feras pas long feu ici, tu feras moin la maline chez les sans-faction. Genre tu te prends pour qui? C'est pas ton beau saut de l'ange qui fera de toi une Audacieuse, ici on forme des soldats. Pas des rebels! Pigé?.»

Je me baisse la tête, j'ai les poings serrés, je trembles de rage. Cela me coûte de me soumettre ainsi, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, j'ai une mission à accomplir et une vie qui m'attend ici. Je bouillonne à l'intérieure de moi j'ai envie de riposté mais j'attends juste qu'il finisse de se passé les nerfs sur moi, en même temps je l'ai bien cherchée. J'en profites pour tenté de me calmer, tant bien que mal. C'est étrange avec lui, je perds mon tempérament froid et impassible. Merde c'est dangereux mon attitude. Je peux pas tomber amoureuse de mon leader. Putain je me mets en danger, moi née sans-faction en mission pour mon leader et divergente. Il faut que je pense à autre chose qu'a lui. je regarde mes chaussures essayant de leur trouvé le plus d'utilité possible. Mais au fond je me fais peur.

« - Je trouve que le niveau de la conversation s'élève de minute en minutes.»

« - Oh toi Quatre tu devrais la fermer! Je voulais juste de dire que Max veux te voir.»

« - Dis lui que sa proposition ne m'intéresse pas, pas plus qu'il y a deux ans.»

« - Mais oui j'avais oublié, tu aime bien ton travaille, le reste ne t'intéresse pas!»

« - Effectivement!»

Sur ce Eric tourne des talons. Gwen me lance un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-compréhensif.

« - Mais qu'est qui t'a pris de lui répondre comme ça? Tu veux prouver quoi le faisant la nana rebelle, je ne te reconnais pas, Jade franchement!»

« - Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas baissé la tête devant quelqu'un.»

« - Oui mais vu que tu t'ai mesuré à plus puissant que toi tu as bien du le faire. Ce que tu peux être impulsive quand tu t'y mets. Je t'ai toujours dis que les séances de yoga collectifs t'aurais aidé à gérer ce côté.»

« - Gwen arrête ou tu vas prendre cher.»

Du coup elle se tait, c'est un côté que je déteste chez elle, être moraliste. Cela part d'une bonne intention, mais à la longue c'est fatiguant. Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'elle a raison. Les autres à table me font les mêmes remarques. Puis Tris pose des questions à Quatre sur Eric et son initiation. Il a pas vraiment l'air d'aimé ses question il finit par la rembarrer. Elle sourit, trouve une réplique bien cinglante. Ils se fixent longuement, je repense à la réaction de l'instructeur quand je l'ai défie, ma lèvre fendue s'en souvient encore. Je me demande comment il va agir. J'observe et j'apprend, j'ai toujours aimé étudier les gens, c'est deux là m'intéresse en particulier. En étant sans-faction j'ai vite compris que plus on en apprenais sur le comportement des gens qui nous entour, plus on a des points de prise sur les autres. Matt disait souvent que je ressemblais à maman l'érudite quand je faisait de l'éthologie humaine. Souvent je nous ai évité des ennuies grâce à ça, après la disparition de notre mère. Tris et Quatre se jaugent mutuellement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passé des choses entre eux. Je vois bien que Quatre essaye de se faire une carapace pour se protéger de Tris, ou plutôt des sentiments que pourrait créer Tris en lui. Puis Quatre achève la conservation par une mise en garde envers Tris. J'entends un Audacieux appeller notre instructeur et il quitte la table. Christina me tends un mirroir de poche.

« - Je sais pas si tu plaisantais tout à l'heure avec Eric, mais si tu veux te voir prends-le. Mais je ne te trouve pas ridicule avec. Ton saut c'était trop la classe! Tu aurais dû entendre la remarque d'Eric à ce propos! Et la tête de Peter!»

Je lui sourie avant de prendre le miroir. Je l'ouvre et commence à m'observer. J'ai tout le côté gauche qui est brulé et une bonne partie du nez et le menton, le tout avec un motif de losange. J'aime bien mon visage, au moins le prochain saut j'essayerai de me débrouillé pour me retrouvé sur le dos avant de touché le filet. Je veux gardé mon saut si singulier il faut juste que je le travaille. Cela va être mon autre défi personnel de mon initiation. Franchement je trouve ça marrant et je ne peux réprimé mon fou rire. Les autres rirent aussi.

« - Jade! Tu es aussi suicidaire que Tris! Chacune à votre façon, cela promet!» Me dit Christina quand je lui rends son miroir.

« - Alors tu disais que Peter était fou de rage quand j'ai sauté, il aurait peut-être il voulu plus avoir de bras?»

« - En faite quand il s'est relevé il avait l'arcade droite saignante. Et vu qu'Eric à dis que tu avait un sacré cran et qu'il aimait des novices qui n'est pas froids aux yeux. Il y était encore plus dépité.» Dit Will

« - Et je viens de bêtement de perdre ses bon points en répliquant à Eric tout à l'heure. Qu'elle conne je suis.»

« - Ah enfin ma frangine prends conscience de ses actes. Il t'en as fallu du temps à comprendre. Je suis fière de t'entendre dire ça.» Intervient Gwen.

Puis on rient, le diner se finit sans Quatre. Eric demande aux novices de le suivre, ce que l'on fait. On parcours plusieurs tunnels sombres. Il s'arrête devant une porte en bois, fait un discours sur les règles de bases des Audacieux. Il nous apprend qu'il y a un risque de devenir sans-faction pour la moitié des novices, natifs et transferts confondu. Je vois les autres s'indignées et certains commencent à s'indignés. Mais Eric leur fait fermer leur bouche, et ouvre la porte. On entre dans le dortoir et Eric s'en va.

Chacun se choisit un lit selon ses affinités. Puis certains se couchent d'autre discutent entre eux discrètement, le petit couple passe leurs temps à s'embrassé ce qui à l'air de déranger Tris. Gwen et moi est assit sur le lit inférieur, et on observent. Je sens que la grande sauterelle n'est pas tranquille. D'habitude elle se serait mélangé aux autres, mais là non, elle reste en retrait, discrète, ce qui est loin de la fille que je connais. Je soupire, je la pince et fais mine de ne pas la voir quand elle me fixe. Sa réaction est instantanée, elle me donne un coup de poing de l'épaule. Je rigole en la taquinant et je la frappe gentiment dernière la tête. Puis je décide de me couché, je fais un sourire à Gwen. Je grimpe dans le lit. J'attends que le sommeil vienne, mais en vain. Cela fais bien dix minutes que j'entends quelqu'un pleurer mais ne parviens pas à identifié la personne. Je pense à Matt et Enzo, ils me manquent. Je veux voir mon jumeau, depuis que je suis sans lui je suis comme incomplète. Il y a un vide en moi, une absence perpétuelle. Dans ma tête défile les meilleurs moments de mon enfance avec Matt quand on était que deux. J'ai les yeux qui me brulent, j'ai envie de pleurer. Ma gorge se noue et mes larmes coulent silencieusement. Puis finalement je me reprends je ne peux pas être aussi faible, je l'ai jamais été et je ne veux surtout pas le devenir. Je repense à ma mission, il faut que je trouve qui est Tobias Eaton. Je ne l'ai pas pris le temps de chercher, j'ai quelques infos sur lui mais pas sur son physique . Je sais qui est son père un leader Altruiste du nom de Marcus. Apparemment le problème de ce jeune homme c'est qu'il aurait les capacités d'être leaders mais peur d'affronter son père en tant que leader, d'après Evelyn j'ai voulu en savoir plus mais je me suis fais rembarrer. Mais d'un coup je repense à la conversation de Quatre et Eric. Et si Quatre est la personne que je recherche? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Mais je peux pas le mettre dans une situation inconfortable sans risqué de redevenir sans faction. Pour l'instant je dois essayer de trouver le plus d'info sur Quatre pour confirmer ou non mon idée et réussir l'initiation. Plus je serais bien placer moins j'aurais de risque de me faire virer si je pose trop de question à Quatre. Au bout d'un moment de réflexion je m'endors.

**Bon désolée je sais c'est court. Mais vue que j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je le poste le plus vite possible. Je m'excuse pour le retard je vous dis à la semaine prochaine voir plutôt car je suis plus en manque d'inspiration et de temps enfin tout est relatif pour le temps lol.**


	5. En avant la musique

J'entends un bruit de fer que l'on choque régulièrement, je me réveille rapidement. Je saute du lit et j'enfiles mon pantalon rapidement. La grande sauterelle fait de même. Je m'approche de la sortie après avoir fais mon lit. Une fois tout le monde prêt Quatre nous emmène à l'extérieur pour l'entrainement au tir. Il nous explique le B.A BA. Des règles de sécurité et comment bien manipulé le pistolet mitrailleur. Je n'ai jamais tenue d'arme à feu entre les mains, là où je viens c'est plus les couteaux artisanaux ou d'autre arme de fabrication maison. Je me mets en face de la ciblé, je soupèse l'arme, la place sur l'épaule droite, me méfie du recul et tire. La balle touche la cible de justesse, dans le coin inférieur gauche. J'ai eu une décharge d'adrénaline après le tire, un sentiment de puissance et j'adore ça. Je me concentre plus sur mon prochain tire. J'ai touchée ma cible mais toujours de peu. Je ne suis pas dans les repères de couleurs. Mais de tirs en tirs, je m'améliore, plusieurs sont dans les couleurs de la cible et une presque au centre. Je n'avais pas remarqué tant j'était pris dans mes tirs, qu'Eric était arrivé, qu'il nous observait en discutant avec l'instructeur. Puis quand j'arrive enfin à touché le centre de ma cible, je me mets à sauté en l'air, dans mon dos je sens quelqu'un, l'arrière de mon crâne heurte la tête de la personne derrière moi. Quand je touche le sol je me retourne, je suis nez à nez avec Eric, je me sens sourire contrairement à lui qui n'est pas très content. Je m'excuse donc, lui en profite pour m'humilier en public. Me traitant de gamine incapable de me contrôler ma joie, telle une Fraternelle. Je soupire, j'ai pas envie de me laissé faire comme ça. Je rage mais bon, je prends mon attitude froide.

« - Je ne suis pas une Fraternelle, mais une Audacieuse! Considère moi comme telle! Ok?»

« - Toujours aussi rebelle à ce que je vois?»

« - Non! Je ne supporte pas que mon leader ne reconnaisse pas ma valeur en tant que novice Audacieuse!»

Il ne trouve rien à répondre donc il me toise avant de rejoindre Quatre. Je sens les autres nocives m'observer. C'est Gwen qui prends la parole.

« - Tu es complètement folle de lui répondre.»

« - Mais j'ai eu gain de cause j'ai rien fais de mal j'ai juste sauté de joie et lui est cogné dedans car je savais pas qu'il était là. Je vais pas me laissé pourri car il en a envie!»

« - Oui mais tu vas pas faire long feu ici si tu joues la rebelle en continue.»

Et là encore Gwen à raison, ça me vexe. Le reste de l'entrainement au tir se passe sans encombre. J'ai même eu les félicitations de Quatre étant la meilleure tireuse comme Peter meilleur tireur.

A la pause déjeuner, mes bras me font mal à force d'avoir tiré. Je me masse l'épaule engourdie tout en marchant vers la cafétéria. Je suis entouré de Gwen , Tris, Christina et Will. Nous magnons en discutant de notre expérience du tir. Puis Christina parle avec Tris de vie à l'école. Puis la conversation détourne sur moi.

« - Mais au faite je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu en cours toi non plus Jade.» Me dit Christina.

Je cherche une explication possible.

« - J'ai dû souvent m'occupé de mon jeune frère malade, donc j'ai sécher pas mal de cours. J'ai plus été présente la semaine de test.»

Au final même si c'est un mensonge il y a un fond de vérité. Tris se met à parler sur Edward et Myra qui s'embrasse trop souvent en public à son goût. Les autres lui explique que c'est elle qui n'est pas normal, mais je n'écoute plus la conversation. Je discute avec Gwen de son mal être. Elle me parle d'Antoine, qui lui manque terriblement. Mince avec cette nouvelle vie, j'ai oublié d'en parlé avec elle. Je la vois prête à pleurer, mais je la rassure, lui dis de pas craquer dans cette cafétéria. Elle se contrôle tant bien que mal, on quitte la table pour s'isolé afin qu'elle puisse pleurer un coup avec moi pour l'épauler.

Quand on revient, le repas est presque finit. Gwen et moi on mange rapidement une part de gâteau au chocolat. Quelques instants après Quatre vient nous chercher pour nous conduire dans une nouvelle salle. Dans cette salle il y a un tableau avec nos nom classé par ordre alphabétique, il y a des sacs en toile suspendu, d'autre matériel d'entrainement au combat et un ring au centre. Quatre nous explique que l'on va simplement apprendre la technique mais que demain on se battra entre nous. La menace d'Eric au réfectoire me reviens en tête. Demain je serais la première à me battre avec un adversaire sans doute plus fort que moi.

Une fois que Quatre nous à tout expliquer et montrer, on s'installe devant un sac en toile que l'on frappe. Je sais me battre mais leur technique m'ai inconnue. Je répète les mêmes gestes jusqu'a me faire saignés mes phalanges où sont gravés les prénoms de mes frères. Je continue malgré la douleur j'ai toujours eu soif de connaissance, ici je suis servie. Je m'applique, une fois que j'ai tout mémorisé, que mes gestes sont des automatismes. J'alterne avec les mouvements de combats que j'ai pratiquer dans mon ancienne vie. Je me sens de plus en plus alaise donc je commence à tourner autour de mon sac tout en donnant des coups. Puis au bout d'un moment je suis essoufflée, j'en profite pour observe les autres, je vois Gwen galéré. Je décide de l'aider à coordonner ses mouvements. Elle est vraiment gauche avec son corps. Je lui montre la meilleure position pour pouvoir attaquer surtout pour se replier afin se protéger après avoir porter un coup. Au bout d'un moment elle est plus précise dans les coups elle peut maintenant se concentré sur sa garde. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi mais avant que je puisse me retourné je sens une poigne de fer s'abattre sur mon épaule gauche. Une violente douleur s'immisce dans toute mon épaule, je sens les doigts s'enfoncé plus profondément dans ma chair. Puis d'un coup l'on me force à faire face à mon assaillent. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Eric. Je me doutais bien que j'allais le croisé aujourd'hui en apprennent qu'on allais s'entraîné au combat.

« - Alors tu te crois tellement forte au combat que tu préfères aidé ta sœur au lieu de t'entrainé. La faction avant les liens du sang ! Cela te dis quelque chose?»

« - Oui mais...»

« - J'ai pas envie d'écouté ton excuse. C'est les dix dernières minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement. Tu me dois un combat, tu vas nous faire l'honneur de montrer à tous, les résultats cette séance!»

Je le suis pendant qu'il demandent à tous de venir près du ring. J'attends qu'Eric choisi mon adversaire. Il a finalement choisit Peter.

« - Je pense que vous avez un différent à régler vous deux! Allez en place sur le ring!»

Je me place en premier sur le ring suivie de près par mon adversaire. Il me provoque ce moquant de moi me surnommant «Ugly face». Je lance mes épaules en avant pour feinté mon adversaire. Je donne un coup de pied latéral ferme dans les côtes de l'ex sincère. Il tousse sous l'effet de mon coup, il tente de me mettre son poing dans les côtes mais je pare cette attaque avec mon coude. Eric nous ordonne de nous battre au lieu de jouer aux danseuses. Je suis déconcentrer par la voix du leader, mon adversaire en profite pour me mettre une série de coups dans le visage et les côtes, j'en pare une partie mais il est rapide. Je suis de plus en plus sonnée par les coups non parés. J'étouffe un râle de douleur en me reculent pour évité de nouveaux coups, je change de position. Peter essaye de reprendre le dessus mais je le frappe dans le sternum pour le déstabiliser, j'en profite pour le frappé encore. Mais cette fois-ci au visage, en plein dans le nez. Il recule sous la douleur en réprimant un cri en se tenant le nez ensanglanté. Puis je lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je le vois tombé, immédiatement je lui mets un coup de poing pour l'achevé. Mais dans un mouvement de défense il me lance son pied un plein visage. Je recule donc trop sonné par le coup. Je sens les cordes du ring dans mon dos. Je me mets en appuis dessus le temps que je reprenne le contrôle de mon corps malgré la douleur. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon combat je suis en mauvaise posture dans les cordes, mais cela aurait été pire si j'étais dans un coin. Peter s'est déjà relevé, il vient vers moi l'air déterminé. Je fins d'être toujours sonnée. Il est prêt à m'attaqué, quand il est suffisamment près je lui saisie le poing. Je me glisse derrière lui. Je lui est encore fais le coup de le clé de bras. Il est tellement prévisible, maintenant c'est lui qui est dans les cordes. De ma main de libre je lui frappe la hanche à plusieurs reprises. Je sais à quel point cela fait mal de frappe le nerf sciatique. Sa jambe est vite paralysée, je continue de le frappé, il a beau se débattre, il ne peut rien faire à par gindre. Puis il tombe, je lâche son bras avant qu'il ne casse. Je le roue de coups de pieds, il se mets en boules pour se protéger. Il roule sur le côté, je le plaque au sol à l'aide de mon pied. Peter est totalement à ma merci, je le fixe dans les yeux un air méchant, lui donne un dernier coup de poing dans son visage. Il perd conscience sur le coup. Je me redresse pour chercher Eric du regard. Je le toise fièrement d'avoir gagné mon combat par K O, j'attends de voir sa réaction.

Il me fixe lui aussi l'air mauvais, je ne me peux m'empêché lui trouvé du charme même quand il est comme ça. Il a les bras croisé sur le torse, les muscles tendu par la colère. Il parle à Quatre dans l'oreille, qui demande à tous quitté la salle prétextant la fin de l'entrainement. Puis il me rejoint avec Quatre sur le ring. Je vais passé un salle quart d'heure. Je tremble de peur, je sais que s'il décide de m'attaqué à deux je ne pourrais rien faire. Je recule donc en me mettant en grade. Je me demande ce qui va m'arriver. Quatre se penche pour aidé Peter à se relevé, sûrement pour l'emmené à l'infirmerie. Une fois que Quarte est partit, Eric qui est au centre du ring, me fixe intensément .

« - Beau combat! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça? C'est pas chez les Fraternels que tu as pus apprendre ça?»

« - Je n'ai jamais été à ma place là-bas. Mon test me l'a prouvé il suffit de consulter mon dossier.»

« - Oui mais cela ne me dis pas comment tu as appris à te battre sans en avoir le droit?»

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais. Si tu veux des réponses il va falloir agir!»

Je confortes ma position de défense je cherches à gagné du temps pour réfléchir à une réponse qui me semble plausible. Je tourne autour lentement d'Eric je sais que je l'invite dans un combat je gagnerai pas. Il sourit, il se délasse les muscles des épaules, ôte son marcel. Il le jette par dessus le ring, il est terriblement sexy à mes yeux. Mon regard parcours tout son torse nu et tatoué. J'en oublierai presque que je suis en plein combat.

« -Alors comme ça tu préfères te battre contre moi, plutôt que de me parler de ton passé. Intéressant ça!»

Sans prévenir il m'attaque, j'esquive une rafale de coups, mais la suivante non, je me plains sous ses coups dans mes côtes. Je recule, je veux mettre suffisamment de distance entre nous pour évité les coups. Je prends de plus en plus de coups. Ce n'est donc pas une bonne idée. Je me baisse pour évité un nouveau coup, en profite pour le fauché avec une jambe. Il chute mais se relève rapidement plein de colère. Il me percute l'épaule gauche du poing, j'ai un mal de chien. Je riposte plus fort, je fais quelque mouvement que Matt m'appris. Mais je ne le fais pas reculé. Je continue de le frappé mais je m'épuises plus que je lui fais mal. Il pare chaque coups. J'essaye plusieurs parades mais rien ne marche. Puis je tente un coup de pied latéral qu'il me le bloque entre ses côtés et son bras. Je suis un équilibre sur un pied, à la bonne volonté du leader.

« - Alors tu te rends et tu me réponds, ou tu préfères gardé le secret mais te fais dérouiller?»

Pour toute réponse je prends appuies sur ma jambe immobilisé pour me lasse tombé en arrière en pivotant légèrement. Ce qui à pour effet de lancé mon autre jambe en plein dans son visage. Il me lâche sous la douleur, mais reprend vite conscience, il continue de m'attaquer. J'ai juste eu le temps de me relevé et de reculé de deux pas. Je me suis retrouvé dans un coin du ring et coincé par Eric. Il en profite pour me roué de coups. Je ne peux pas me libérer de là. Je pare le plus de coups en criant à chaque fois qu'il m'atteins. J'ai de plus en plus mal. Je me protège de moins en moins bien. Je me débats mais rien ne marche. J'ai mal tellement mal, je le savais bien que ce combat j'allais le perdre. Puis il arrête. Je le fixe ne le comprenant pas. J'attends une réaction, j'essaye le sang qui coule de ma lèvre inférieure.

« - Franchement c'est même pas amusant pour moi. Tu ne dis rien, quitte à te faire battre! C'est une bonne qualité, de savoir garder un secret. On cherche aussi ceci chez les Audacieux. Comment tu appris tout ça ?»

Eric a le souffle court par l'effort. Il a quelques goutes de sueurs qui coulent le long de ses tempes. Il est calme, animé par la curiosité.

« - Désolé que ce ne soit pas aussi intéressant de te battre contre une petite nocive ex-Fraternelle. Tu préfère plus te battre contre un adversaire à ta mesure?»

« - Non pas spécialement, j'aime juste avoir ce que je veux! Et là ce sont des réponses.»

« - Ok, tu vas me prendre pour une folle! Comme je n'avais pas le droit de se battre là-bas, souvent je pratiquais la capoeira, de loin cela ressemble à de la danse acrobatique mais en faite c'est plus un combat avec un être invincible. Cela m'a donner les bases sans me faire remarquer.»

Il a l'air perplexe, me demande une démonstration. Je m'exécute en m'étant reculé de lui. Je me demande comment il fait pour me faire faire ce qu'il veut. Je suis complètement envoutée par son aura. Je fais une chorégraphie que je faisais souvent avec Matt quand on jouait ensemble plus jeunes. Je fais quelques mouvement avec mes bras et mes jambes pour marquer le rythme. Ce n'est pas très impressionnants mais nécessaire pour s'échauffer. Eric reste impassible puis je commence à faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapide. Je commence à prendre de l'assurance, je fais des mouvements de plus en plus complexe et technique. Puis je m'approche de lui. Je lance mon pied gauche près de lui pour faire un Escorpião. Normalement il consiste à frapper l'adversaire à la tête avec le talon en posant les mains devant soi au sol pour faire passer la jambe par dessus soi, pour imiter l'attaque du scorpion. Je m'arrête à temps pour ne pas le toucher. Je reste immobile un instant avant de faire une roulade arrière pour me retrouvé sur mes jambes. Je suis de dos, je ne vois pas sa réaction. Je me retourne pour le regardé, il me félicite mais on est interrompue par une voix.

« - Enfin je te trouve Eric! J'ai besoin de toi pour un soucis en salle de contrôle» Dit un Audacieux plus âgé qu'Eric avec assez de prestance pour suggérer être un leader. Il est accompagné d'un jeune Audacieux. Eric me regarde une dernière fois puis part récupérer son marcel ,quitte le ring pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants. Je quitte aussi le ring je traine loin derrière eux pour ne pas les déranger. Puis je vois le plus jeune venir vers moi.

« - Salut je suis Zeke. Je vais t'emmené à l'infirmerie, tu en a bien besoin, à ce que je vois! Au faite tu serais pas Miss saut de l'ange?»

« - Oui c'est moi, mais appelle moi Jade c'est moins long.»

Il sourit puis je le suis jusqu'a l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé Zeke me laisse me faire soigné par l'infirmière. Elle est assez fine et grande, les cheveux noirs et raides. Elle a des yeux verts et un tatouage de la faction sur la base du cou, comme si c'était un pendentif posé à même la peau. Elle se prénomme Nancy, je l'ai lu sur son badge, je me présente pour qu'elle puisse constituer mon dossier médical. Elle me pose quelques questions sur les raisons de mes différents plaies, je lui explique que se sont les blessures dû à l'entraînement. Elle regarde mes phalanges scarifiés, elles sont saignantes elle me dit que le mieux est d'évité de faire s'ouvrir. Puis elle s'en va dans la pièce d'à côté et revient après un instant avec tout le nécessaire pour me soigné. Au bout de cinq minutes Nancy finit de me mettre des bandages sur mes mains. Elle me teint une pommade, m'explique qu'il faut que j'en mets sur mes brûlures au visage le plus souvent possible. Enfin elle me place un stéri-strip sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je pense qu'elle avait finit mais elle me touche les flans, je frissonne de douleur, elle soulève mon haut de moitié pour dévoile mes côtes complètements bleues à cause de mon combat contre le leader. Nancy s'en va, reviens avec de arnica qu'elle me passe sur mes ecchymoses jusqu'à ce que la crème est disparue.

« - Je crois que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi, si tu as mal viens me voir, quelque soit l'heure je suis toujours dans les parages.»

« - Merci.»

Je m'en vais pour rejoindre Gwen j'ai un tas de truc à lui raconter. Je la retrouve seule dans le dortoir en faisant les cents pas. Je me mets près d'elle, en lui fais un grand sourire. Le visage de la grande sauterelle se décompose quand elle me vois avec mes bandages aux mains et sur la lèvre. Je le rassure, je commence par lui raconté ce qu'elle à manqué. Elle me demande, elle aussi de lui montrer ce qu'est la capoeira. Je soupire mais je lui fais une petite démo. Après elle me demande de lui montrer les mouvements de bases. On passe une bonne heure à faire des exercices. Gwen a vraiment l'air d'aimé pratiquer cet art. Je demande à Gwen si elle se sens capable que l'on fasse un duo de capoeira qu'elle accepte avec joie. Elle manque d'expérience, en deux minutes elle me donne un coup de pied involontaire dans les côtes je gémis de douleur. Je me redresse en me tenant les côtes, je lui dis que la séance est terminée. On discute de tout et de rien. Puis je vais chercher les portraits des mes frères, les contemplant longuement en silence. Ils me manques terriblement. J'imagine leur vie loin de moi. Après quelques minutes je les rangent car je me fais du mal pour rien. Gwen commence à me taquiner. Le jeu commence dans un éclat de rire.


	6. Loin des yeux mais pas du coeur!

Un groupe de personnes entre bruyamment dans le dortoir, ce qui nous sort de notre course poursuite infernale. Ce sont Tris, Christina, Will et le petit couple d'ex-Erudits qui arrivent. Tris à un tatouage sur la clavicule représentant trois oiseaux noirs. Myra et Edward on aussi un tatouage symbolisant le signe de l'infinie avec le prénom de l'autre dans une des boucles et dans l'autre boucle il y a un cœur. Ce tatouage est posé sur le côté droit du cou, dessiné en noir. Ils ont l'air tous fière de leur tatouage. Je m'intéresse à eux, leur posant pleins de question sur leurs tatouages. Depuis toute petite je suis fasciner par les tatouages, j'ai toujours voulue en avoir un. Mais chez les sans-faction ce n'était pas possible. Je me renseigne sur l'emplacement du salon de tatouage. Myra m'explique ou il se situe. Elle me dit que si je le souhaite, elle peux m'y emmener. Je la remercie de sa proposition, lui réponds que quand je serais prête à me faire tatoué, elle m'expliquera le chemin.

« - Jade dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eric et Quatre après l'entraînement ?»

« - Quatre est partit amener Peter à l'infirmerie. Eric m'a félicité pour mon K. O. . Après on s'est battu, j'ai perdue et je suis aller un infirmerie. Mais je m'en sors qu'avec des bleus et une lèvre abimée.»

« - Il me fait peur ce type, j'ai peur de me battre demain. Edward essaye de me rassuré mais je suis pas sûre d'y arrivé.

« - Myra viens avec moi on va s'entraîné ensemble. Gwen je te conseille de venir avec nous.»

Gwen et Némésis me suive et on retourne à salle. Une fois arrivé je remarque que sur le tableau il y a écrit « Blesser» à côté de Peter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, fière de moi. Je me place devant un sac de toile, je respire un bon coup me préparant mentalement à avoir mal aux côtes. Puis je tape dans le sac de frappe pour montre l'exercice que je veux que les filles pratiquent. Je me crispe légèrement sous la douleur de mon buste, mais l'ignore et continue. Je parle en même temps pour qu'elles comprennes bien. Je veux qu'elles soient capables de frappé en se servent des poings mais aussi de leur jambes. Pour Gwen il n'y a pas trop de problème, donc je la laisse se débrouillé seule. Je me concentre sur Myra pour qu'elle puisse progresser. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas choisi d'être ici, juste qu'elle à suivie son amour. Je rectifie à plusieurs reprises sa posture. Elle a le même défaut que Gwen elle n'a pas de garde, n'est pas très musclée ni rapide. Il faut au moins qu'elle apprenne à être rapide pour pouvoir mieux se protéger. Je vois qu'elle essaye de faire de son mieux, mon exercice doit être trop compliquer pour elle.

Soudain je repense à ce que mon père faisait quand Matt et moi nous ne comprenions pas pendant notre apprentissage de l'art du combat. C'est notre père qui pratiquait la capoeira, reste de sa vie chez les Audacieux et qui nous l'a transmit. Des journées entières à répéter les mêmes gestes inlassablement. Une vraie torture mais vraiment utile chez les sans- faction et ici. Mon père s'appelait Eros, né Audacieux et resté jusqu'a ce qu'il devienne trop inutile pour eux. Il a choisit de devenir sans-faction au suicide, il a rapidement trouver ma mère et se sont mis ensembles. Trouvant chacun de la chaleur près de l'autre ainsi que la stabilité de vie, je pense même qu'ils se sont vraiment aimer au fil du temps. Bien vite Matt et moi nous sommes nés. Eros à essayer de nous apprendre le plus de son savoir du combat avant de mourir, d'un complot, quand nous avions douze ans. Notre père trouvait toujours des méthodes d'apprentissage adaptés à notre morphologie respective, ou à une situation particulière. Un jour alors que j'étais blesser au bras droit, j'avais dû apprendre à combattre avec mon bras gauche, un vrai défi à l'époque. Puis le souvenir de mon premier entrainement avec Matt me reviens en tête.

Je demande à Myra d'arrêter de frapper le sac pour venir me voir.

« - Je ne veux pas de démoraliser mais je pense que si tu veux tenir la cadence ici on va devoir s'entraîner en plus, pendant nos temps de repos. Aujourd'hui on va faire de la musculation Force/Puissance du Haut du Corps . Demain entrainement au combat. Et après demain je te laisse tranquille pour que tu souffles. Mais jeudi musculation Force/Puissance Bas du Corps et Abdos. Enfin vendredi on fera un petit match ensemble. Et le weekend petite séance de 30 minutes de musculation en solo et repos. Je sais c'es tout un planning mais crois moi c'est largement faisable.»

« - Je vais jamais y arrivée.»

« - Ne soit pas défaitiste Myra! Jade est un peu trop bourrue quand elle s'y met, mais c'est pour t'aidé.» Intervient Gwen.

Je laisse discuter les filles entre elles. Quand elles reviennent on se met à la musculation. On fait une série de 30 pompes, suivit de 2 minutes de repos. On enchaîne sur une série de 30 tractions, suivit de repos. Après un peu de gainage puis repos pour enfin finir avec une série de développé couché. J'ai repérer le nécessaire dans le fond de la salle. On recommence tout les exercices en respectant les temps de repos entre chaque. Je vois que les filles se donnent à fond vu que l'enjeu est assez grand. Et j'ai pas envie qu'elles finissent sans-faction.

Nous sommes toujours en train de nous entraîner quand quelqu'un entre dans la salle. Il s'agit de Quatre, il n'a pas l'air surpris de nous voir. Je regarde la pièce de long en large et j'aperçois deux caméras. Il n'a pas l'air en colère c'est plutôt bon signe, mais avec lui je me méfie quand même.

« - Mais qu'est ce que je vous faites là?»

« - On s'entraîne, je pensais que l'on avait le droit pendant nos quartiers libres.»

« - Oui, mais dans trente minutes le repas va se finir, si vous voulez manger avant de dormir c'est maintenant ! »

« - Ok merci on s'est pas rendu compte de l'heure.» Dit Myra en partant en courant sans doute pour rejoindre Edward.

Quand je la vois détalée comme cela je me dis que l'amour lui donne vraiment des ailes. Je me remets à pensé à Eric surtout de ce moment passé seule avec lui. Je suis les autres mais de loin, je traîne, trop prise dans mes pensées. Mes réflexions sont interrompues par Quatre, qui se tient devant moi me fixant impassible les bras croisé dans le dos. Je cherche Gwen des yeux mais elle n'est pas là. C'est certainement Quatre qui à dû lui demande de filer devant.

« - J'ai une question à te posé. C'est quoi ce que tu avais de cacher dans ta chaussure le jour de ton arrivée?»

Je soupire j'ai pas envie de répondre. Mais bon je pense que j'ai pas trop le choix, je suis trop fatigué pour me battre ou de l'envoyé paître. Je me grattes le derrière de la tête avant de prendre mon couteau ranger dans ma chaussure. Je lui tends, en espérant qu'il me le rende.

« - C'est le couteau de mon père, c'est un souvenir. Rien d'autre.»

Il observe un moment l'objet, puis essaye de l'ouvrir en vain. Il y a un cran de sécurité quasi invisible, petite astuce de mon père. Puis il me le rends.

« - Un couteau... Franchement c'est très étrange que tu es ça de ton père. Les fraternels sont censé avoir horreur des armes. Pourquoi t'avoir transmit ça.»

« - J'en sais rien, c'était son couteau de travail, c'est un outil plus qu'une arme. De plus je lui ai pris à sa mort. Je n'ai rien d'une fraternelle, mais pour me le faire confisqué par les Fraternels je l'ai rendu inutilisable. »

Quatre hausse les épaules pas vraiment convaincu par mon explication mais ne dit rien de plus. Sur ce je décide de partir, j'ai tellement faim. Tout le novices sont déjà à table, ils ont presque terminés. Je m'installe rapidement près de Gwen je cherches Myra du regard mais je ne le trouve pas, ni Edward. La grande sauterelle et moi, on mange le plus vite possible avant la fin du service. Gwen m'interroge sur ma conservation avec Quatre. Mon regard va de gauche à droite pour voir si personne ne nous écoute.

« - Bah il voulait savoir ce que j'avais caché dans ma chaussure le jour de mon arrivé. Je lui ai montré le couteau de mon père et m'a demander comment cela ce fait que j'ai ça pour une ex-fraternelle.»

« - Tu pense qu'il a des doutes sur tes origines?»

« - Je ne sais pas trop, j'espère que non. Je lui est dit que j'avais pris ce couteau à la mort de notre père s'il te pose la question. Répond que tu étais déjà au courant.»

Elle accepte puis on continu de manger. Après 20 minutes, on à finit de manger, nous allons au dortoir. Le temps passe trop vite ici, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Je décide donc de dessiné un peu. Je prends mon cahier de dessin, chercher une page vierge pour commencé à dessiner, Gwen. Elle a prit la pause pendant un moment, je redresse le nez de mon œuvre, détache la page du carnet et lui tends afin qu'elle contemple le résultat Puis je repends une nouvelle page, je laisse mon crayon tracer des courbes, sans réfléchir à ce que je fais. Un bout de 10 minutes je regarde vraiment mon dessin. Ce sont deux ailes différentes l'une est illuminée avec des courbes douces, l'autre par contre est sombre avec traits presqu'agressifs, je fais quelques modifications à mon dessin. J'ajoute aussi un motif grillagé sur une partie de l'aile sombre, en référence à mon saut. Puis pas mal d'autres détails sur ma vie, comme le couteau de mon père, l'arbre des fraternelles, les initiales de mes frère. Une fois terminé je regarde l'ensemble qui me plais beaucoup dans l'ensemble. Demain j'irais au salon de tatouage pour me le faire dans le dos. Gwen me félicite et elle va se couché. Moi je suis incapable de m'endormir. Je préfère allé me baladé sur le toit pour contempler la ville endormie.

Quittant discrètement le dortoir, je me dirige vers la Fosse. C'est étrangement calme, il n'y a personne ici. Je remonte pour me trouvé sur le champs de tir à ciel ouvert. Le souffle de la nuit me mord le visage de froid. Je cherche l'étoile polaire du regard, je la trouve, puis je cherche le secteur des sans-faction. J'aimerai apercevoir une silhouette, je pourrais me dire que c'est Matt qui veille sur moi. Mais rien, l'épais mon manteau sombre de la nuit m'empêche de voir loin. Pourtant Matt m'avait bien dit qu'il serait chaque soir sous l'étoile polaire, il s'est peut-être lassé de mon absence. J'aurais due essayer avant, mais chez les Fraternels je n'avais pas de spot pour voir le secteur des sans-faction. Je cherche toujours du regard tout en fouillant dans mes poches, j'y trouve un miroir. Je me sers du miroir pour faire des signaux lumineux vers l'endroit que je fixe. Après quelques seconde d'attente j'ai une réponse lumineuse provenant d'en face. Je saute de joie, mon frère a tenu sa parole. Matt et moi passons un temps fou pour se transmettre le moindre message. Je n'oses pas lui qu'Enzo est rester chez les Fraternels, je lui dis simplement qu'il est guéri, qu'il se porte bien. Il me donne de ses nouvelles et apparemment Evelyn complote quelque chose mais il ignore tout. On pourrait faire nuit blanche à discuter comme ça, mon jumeau et moi. J'ai envie de le voir, qu'on se batte et qu'Enzo soit là. Je soupire de frustration, j'aimerai tellement faire une viré nocturne pour parler sincèrement à Matt. Le train est en train d'arrivé, j'ai le temps de le prendre. Je me prépare à courir pour sauté dedans, mais j'attends un bruit derrière moi.

« - Alors comme ça on veut se tiré d'ici?»

Je m'arrête prise en flagrant délit de fuite. Je cherche la personne des yeux mais ne trouve rien. Il fait trop sombre maintenant pour voir à plus de 2 mètres de soi. Le train vient de filé, il est impossible de le prendre. Si ça se trouve je serais morte à l'heure qui l'est en essayant de sauté car j'aurai mal évalué le distance de saut et échoué pour faire un aller simple vers l'au-delà.

Je décide de trouvé la personne qui m'a empêcher de partir. Quand je suis près de la porte je remarque une ombre si la gauche, je me dirige par là. La silhouette est celle de Zeke. Et merde je vais me prendre un savon. Est ce qu'il m'a vue en train de communiqué par flash de lumière? J'espère que non, sinon il risque de faire sauter ma couverture.

« - En faite je voulais retenté mon saut dans le filet, vue que je sais y allé que par le train. J'ai juste voulu faire le tour en train et revenir... Mais je pense que tu viens de me tiré d'un mauvais pas, je me trompe?»

« - Effectivement oui, même si ton intention est bonne mais surtout futile. Je suis pas convaincu, tu pourrais très bien me mentir. Je sais pas ce que tu fais en plein milieu de nuit ici mais c'est bizarre. Surtout que les novices non pas le droit de quitter notre quartier général, seuls!»

« - Ok, je vais me coucher alors! Mais s'il te pais Zeke ne me balance pas aux leaders ni à Quatre. J'ai pas envie de passé un mauvais quart d'heure.»

« - Je ne comptais pas le faire. Tu voulais vraiment refaire ton saut d'entrer?»

« - Oui pourquoi?»

« -Parce que si tu veux j'ai une autre solution que de prendre le train, viens suis moi.»

Il disparait en trottinant dans la nuit, je le suis aussitôt. On rentre dans différents tunnels, puis après un court instant je reconnais la pièce où le filet se trouve. Zeke va vers une porte qui en très bien dissimulée. Il l'ouvre et dit.

« Prends l'escalier tu seras sur le toit en face du trou pour sauté. Tu vois pas besoin de sortir pour apprendre. Moi pendant ce temps je m'occupe de ta réception ici.»

Je rie avant monter l'escalier. Une fois arrivé, je cherches le trou et le vois à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je m'approche du vide pour évalue la distance afin de prendre suffisamment d'élan. Je respire lentement, cherchant la concentration. Puis je m'élance vers le vide et saute. Cette fois-ci, je me déploies comme un ange pendant un court instant. Avant de vite me mettre en boule et relever la tête. Ce qui a pour effet de me retourné, avant que je touche le filet je suis sur le dos. Avec la nuit mon saut était plus prenant que la première fois. Je rie tellement je suis fière de moi, je roule pour trouvé Zeke.

« - Contente à ce que je vois ! Tu veux le refaire?»

« - Non merci il faut que j'aille me coucher. Sinon demain je vais pas pouvoir gérer la toute journée. Merci de m'avoir montrer le chemin, je reviendrai ici souvent. J'adore la pousser d'adrénaline que me donne ce saut.»

« - Tu es une sacrée nana, Jade! A plus alors.»

Je prends dans mes bras Zeke, je me rends compte que mon geste est stupide, mais c'est un peu trop trad. Il a l'air surpris, je le lâche vite, pars en courant ne voulant pas me justifier. J'entre dans le dortoir où tout le monde dort. J'ôtes mes chaussures pour me faire la plus discrète possible pour me faufiler jusqu'à mon lit. Je grimpe à l'échelle, me glisse sous les draps. J'ai hâte d'être à demain de voir Eric, de m'entraîné et entrainé mes protégées, de me faire tatoué et tout un tas d'autres choses. Je suis devenue boulimique de la vie. Les journées ici sont toujours trop courtes. Je me demande bien contre que je vais me battre demain, j'espère juste que ce soit pas contre une personne que j'aime bien. Mais si ça doit arriver je ne me laisserais pas battre pour autant sauf si c'est Gwen.


	7. Shimminig with Sharks

Tous les transferts sont regroupés pour écouter les instructions de Quatre. Eric est là aussi mais ne dit mot, il écoute et regarde ce qui se passe.

« - Comme vous êtes en nombre pair, tout le monde aura un combat aujourd'hui. On peut remercier Jade!»

J'entends Christina parlé à Tris, elle n'a pas envie de se battre contre Molly qu'elle surnomme le Tank. Je ne trouve pas Molly si impressionnante que ça, cela me fait rire. Je suis contre Edward en deuxième combat suivie de Gwen contre Will et enfin Myra contre Tris. Christina et Molly se place sur le ring. Christina frappe la première, d'un coup de poing dans le côtes de Molly. Elle tressaille, puis montre les dents comme si allais mordre. Molly ricane, sans prévenir elle fonce sur Christina. Très vite je ne regarde plus le combat pour aller discuter de technique avec Gwen et Myra. Je me dis que le combat de Myra est plutôt équitable contrairemment à celui de Gwen. J'essaye de rapidement leur expliquer une méthode pour encaisser au mieux les coups porter au visage. Je les motivent à être plus rapide possible, la vitesse combiné à la souplesse, c'est la clé. Soudain Eric demande à tous de le suivre, alors qu'il tient par l'épaule Christina.

Tous s'exécutent ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment c'est fini le premier combat, trop occupé à parlé. Il nous conduit à la Fosse. Je rage de voir qu'il touche Christina, je la jalouse pour ça. Puis de la Fosse on va au Gouffre. Bizarrement je sens une tension arrivé, le regard d'Eric a changer. Je pense avoir compris, c'est la première leçon qu'Eric va nous enseigner. Malheureusement c'est Christina qui va en faire les frais. Eric ordonne à Christina de se suspendre au dessus du Gouffre. Elle est choquée.

« - Passe de l'autre côté de la barrière et suspends toi à la rambarde. Si tu réussis à tenir 5 minutes au dessus du Gouffre, j'oublierai ta lâcheté ! Sinon ton initiation s'arrête là.»

Tous se figent à cette annonce, incapables de la défendre. J'observe les autres, tous on la tête baissée. Personne ne va la soutenir, j'aimerais ouvrir ma bouche pour l'aidée. Mais je me suis mis trop en danger. Avec Eric dans les parages je risque de me faire mal voir. C'est plus fort que moi, j'avance d'un pas mais Gwen m'arrête en me prenant le bras. Discrètement elle prend la parole.

« - Mais qu'est que tu fais?»

« - Je sais pas mais je peux pas la laissé risqué sa vie.»

« - Le lâché prise tu connais? Tu ne peux pas aidé tout le monde ici. Jade s'il te plais! Lâche prise. Pense à Matt et Enzo, tu n'ais pas là pour ça.»

D'un coup j'ai envie de pleurer, ma famille me manque. Et je repense à hier soir, je maudit Zeke de m'avoir retenue. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir, avoir ses conseils. Je me demande comment il va vraiment. J'espère qu'Evelyn ne le malmène pas trop.

**Début du flash back **

**Matt et moi on est toujours au chevet d'Enzo. Son état empire, je souhaite juste qu'il tien le coup jusqu'à demain pour se faire soigné chez les Fraternels. Le petit Enzo dort, il est assommé par la fièvre. Matt se lève me tourne le dos, fixe le mur. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'est pour cacher ses larmes. Il déteste se montrer faible, même face à moi. Je vais le voir et le serre fort dans mes bras. Soudain il cesse d'être silencieux et déverse sa pleine mêlée à sa rage bruyamment. Il s'écroule au sol, j'ai essaye de le retenir, mais je suis tombé avec lui. Je me mets aussi à pleurer, nous avons tous les deux mal dans les tréfonds de nos âmes. Pendant un long moment on pleure lamentablement, puis Matt se reprends petit à petit et je l'imite. Enfin on s'assoit sur un tas de couvertures que l'on utilise comme sofa. **

**« - Jade j'ai pas envie que tu me quittes, on est un tout ensemble. Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi. Mais j'ai pas le droit de mettre la vie d'Enzo en jeu juste par pur égoïsme.**

**« - C'est pourtant vrai. On est jumeaux et on n'a jamais été séparés, on est fusionnels. Par contre la vie nous à montrer à bien des reprises que l'on peut perdre des êtres chères à tout moment. Le côté positif c'est que dans notre cas ce n'est que temporaire.»**

**« - N'empêche que ça me fais mal.»**

**« - Je sais à moi aussi, mais on y peut rien! On va vivre en apnée pendant un an et après ça tout ira comme sur des roulettes, non?»**

**« - J'en suis moins sûr. Je commence à me dire que tu as raison pour Evelyn. Je me demande de quoi d'autre elle est capable. Déjà qu'elle peut te faire entrée chez les Fraternels comme ça, en un clin d'œil. Je pense qu'elle peut faire bien plus et pas spécialement en bien.»**

**« - T'as sûrement raison mais pour l'instant on à pas trop le choix. Par contre je te conseille d'être comme un fils pour elle. Car si j'ai bien compris ma mission est de faire en sorte que son fils doit prendre la tête des Audacieux. Désolée je peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne sais rien d'autre. Mais ça peut, peut-être t'aider.»**

**« - Mouais je verrais. Dis moi tu te rapelles quand on regardas les étoiles avec papa?»**

**« - Oui pourquoi?»**

**« - Chaque soir je serais sous l'étoile polaire. Si un soir si tu veux me retrouver tu seras où venir.»**

**« - Et si je peux pas venir?»**

**« - Bah on communique souvent par signaux lumineux on pourra toujours au moins se donné des nouvelles.» **

**On distute pendant des heures avant de s'emdormir.**

**Fin du flash back**

A l'évocation de ce souvenir mes larmes se mettent à couler silencieusement. Pendant ce temps là, Christina s'est suspendu à la rambarde pour affronter la rage du gouffre. Toujours aucune réaction des autres novices à par Will qui chronomètre. Je décide de l'encourager, en essuyant mes larmes. Bientôt les encouragements de Tris se mêlent aux miens. Quand les cinq minutes sont passées Tris et moi on se précipitent pour aidé à remonter la pauvre Christina. J'entends Eric protester sur notre aide mais je lui répond qu'elle à prouver son courage, Tris et moi nous continuons de soutenir Christina. Elle est toute tremblantes une fois que ses pieds touchent le sol. Eric nous toise mais ne dit rien, je m'attendais à une autre réaction de sa part. Il nous ordonne de le suivre pour le prochain combat, Edward et moi.

Tout le long du retour je me prépare mentalement et physiquement au combat. J'ai encore mal aux côtes mais j'ai juste à bien me protéger les flans quitte à pas me protège le visage. C'est au visage que j'encaisse mieux les coups, la mâchoire solide de mon père. Et si j'attaque la première j'ai plus de chance de gagner. Je vais aussi privilégier les coups de pieds histoire de plus le déstabilisé, vu pendant l'entraînement on a plus utilisés les coups de poings. Une fois sur le ring c'est moi qui ouvre le combat. Je profite de ma rapidité et de ma souplesse pour porter le premier coup. Un magnifique coup de pied retourné pleine tête, d'habitude les gens sont immédiatement sonnés, mais pas lui. Il a reculer de plusieurs pas en se tenant le visage puis s'est jeté sur moi. J'esquive son coup de justesse. Je tente un autre coup de pied latéral mais il me le bloque comme Eric. Je sourie en repensant à mon combat d'hier, je refais ma même parade. Mais il me lâche la jambe dès que j'ai commencer mon mouvement, je m'écrase au sol méchant. Je peste contre lui mentalement, c'est pas possible d'avoir anticipé ce coup s'il ne le connaissais pas. Il a dû espionner mon entretien avec Eric. J'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir lui faire payer sa curiosité. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relevé d'Edward me donne des coups de pieds dans les flans. J'hurle sous la douleur, il ravive les marques de mon précédent combat. J'ai beau roulée sur le côté, je ne peux esquivé tous les coups. Chaque coups portés me broie, je ne peux à peine respirer. Je suffoque et dans un dernier élan de défense je lui donne un coup bien placé dans les parties intimes. Là il arrête de me frapper, il hurle de douleur. Il ne s'attendais pas à un tel coup. Je profite de ce moment de flottement pour me relever péniblement, je fonce sur Edward. Je lui porte plusieurs coups au visage. Je suis touchée à l'arcade, le sang me brouille la vue. Je porte plus de coups mais je ne sais plus trop où je suis. Je me bats à l'aveugle, j'écoute les pas sur le ring. Edward est devant moi, je pense qu'en deux foulés je le frappe. J'essaye mais je ne fais que le frôler. Il rit, je le frappe. Je ne sais pas où mais j'entends bien qu'il a mal. Je retente le coup mais il a l'avantage de la vue, il reprends le dessus. Edward a compris que mon point faible sont mes côtes, il frappe constamment cette zone. Je redeviens vite paralysé de douleur, je suffoque de plus en plus. Puis plus rien, tout devient noir.

Quand je me réveille, je ne reconnais pas de suite les lieux. Je me sens faible, mon corps est horriblement douloureux. Dans la pièce il fait sombre, la nuit est tombée, il y a des formes rectangulaires sur ma gauche sûrement des meubles. Je regarde partout pour identifier où je suis mais surtout pour allumer la lumière. Soudain sur ma droite j'entends du bruit, la porte s'ouvre. La lumière m'éblouie un temps puis mes yeux s'habituent tranquillement. Je vois Nancy souriante qui m'apporte un plateau repas. Je me redresse en grimassent.

« - Désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. Tu as faim? Je t'ai apporter le repas et des anti-inflammatoires.»

« - Je sui pas contre un bon repas et des médicaments. J'ai mal partout comme si un immeuble m'étais tomber dessus.»

« - Je veux bien te croire.»

Nancy sourit, me pose sur les genoux le plateau. Puis elle s'en va. Je mange rapidement puis prends les médicaments. Une fois fini je me lève pour allée au dortoir. Mais dès que j'ai touché le sol mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je tombe sur le sol, Nancy accoure pour me relever.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire? A ta place je me reposerai au lieu de vouloir sortir.»

« - Je dois retourner au dortoir, non?»

« - Non tu n'ai pas obliger. Je me suis arrangé pour que tu es pas de combat demain donc tu peux rester ici. Repose toi, tu en as besoin.»

« - Est-ce que tu sais quel est le classement?»

« - Désolé je ne sais pas. Mais je peux me renseigné pour toi attends je reviens.»

Elle me laisse seule, je sens que les médicaments me calme puis je somnole. Quand Nancy revient, elle n'est pas seule Gwen est aussi présente. La grande sauterelle se place contre moi sur le lit. Elle a l'air bien amochée elle aussi. Une plaie sur la lèvre supérieure, un bleu sur la joue gauche et un regard fatigué.

« - Alors comment te sens tu?»

« - Ca va j'ai connue pire. Et toi ton combat?»

« - Bah j'ai perdue. On est tous passé à l'infirmerie après nos combats. Will à un œil au beurre noir. J'ai vraiment essaye de me donner à fond mais il m'a mit une toise.»

« - Même si tu as perdue c'est pas grave, l'important c'est d'avoir riposter. Et cela donne quoi au classement?»

« - En premier il y a Edward, second Molly, troisième Will, quatrième Tris, cinquième Christina, sixième toi, septième moi et enfin Peter en huitième place car il n'a pas participer à un combat et Myra bonne dernière. Mais Quatre a dit que rien est jouer que tout peu encore changé selon les résultats avenirs.»

« - Mouais mais c'est pas très encourageant. Fait chier pour Myra elle est pas assez enragée. Tu penses que s'il y avait en jeu une folle nuit d'amour avec le premier au classement elle serait plus motivée?»

Gwen rie, je me joins à elle. Puis après on discute de tatouage et on se programme un rendez vous pour se faire tatoué demain après l'entrainement. Après un long moment passé ensemble, Gwen décide d'aller au dortoir. Je me retrouve seule, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n'ai as oser posé des questions à Gwen sur Eric, mais j'en avais terriblement envie. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien pensé de moi? Il faudrait que j'arrive à le cerner un peu plus. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'étudier, puis à chaque fois que je le regarde mon cerveau est comme en veille pendant que mon cœur me chamboule de plus en plus. Mon esprit divague quand il s'agit de mon leader, j'oublie mon jumeau, Enzo, ma mission pour Evelyn et tout l'enjeu qui va avec. C'est franchement dangeureux pour moi si j'oublie mes objectifs. J'ai toujours pas pus confimer mon hypothèse sur Quatre. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, si je lui en parle directement je suis sûre de me faire rambarrer, voir pire selon son humeur. Déjà que quand on lui pose des questions sur son passé il tique, alors de là à lui demandé s'il y est Tobias Eaton cela relève du suicide. Sans parle du fait qu'il se poserait encore plus de questions sur moi et mes origines. Pas sûre qu'il est avaler mon histoire pour le couteau de mon père.

Prise dans mes pensées je ne me suis pas rendue contre que quelqu'un s'est glissé près de moi, on me saisie le bras. Quelqu'un d'autre me tien les épaules pour me plaquer au lit. Je me débats mais j'ai trop mal pour me défendre. Je vois Peter qui me tire plus en arrière le bras.

« - Alors tu voulais me casser le bras... Moi je vais te montrer qu'il ne faut jamais me menacer sans en payer le prix!»

L'autre personne me m'inteint plus fermement pendant que Peter me tire le bras et d'un coup de genou me le casse. La douleur est effroyable et sans un cri je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Des bruits se font autour de moi, j'ouvre les yeux . Nancy est en train de parler à deux personnes. J'ai l'imperssion que mon corps réagit plus lentement que d'habitude, mon bras me lance. Ma vue est trouble comme si j'immergais d'eau, mon ouie est aussi perturpée. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la conservation qui se déroule devant moi. Il y a Quatre mais il me masque la vue sur l'autre interrlocuteur. Je me redresses pour voir qui est ce, mais j'ai peu de sens de l'équilible, je me fais remarquer, d'un coup la conversation s'arrête. Nancy vient près de moi et du coup, c'est elle qui m'empêche de reconnaître la troisième personne. Quand-t-elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

« - Tu as le bras gauche de casser. Je t'ai mis le bras en platre et sous morphine mais tu peux avoir quelques fois mal. Si c'est le cas dis le moi! ... Sinon tu peuxme dire ce qui s'est passé?»

« - Je ne sais pas je dormais.»

J'ai pas envie de couvrir mes agresseurs, c'est simplement que maintenant j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je me doute bien que l'autre personne est Molly. Nancy à l'air perplexe.

« - J'ai entendu du bruit quand je suis arriver ici. Tu étais inconnsciente et il y a deux personnes qui se sont enfuient avant que j'ai puisse les reconnaîtres.»

« - Comme je te l'ai dis j'en sais rien.»

« - Ok je te laisse on va discuter avec Quatre et Eric, après je reviens.»

Quand j'ai entendue qu'Eric est présent, je le cherche du regard. Nos regards se croisent, un long moment. Il a l'air un peu tendu, je lui sourie, puis il quitte la pièce suivit de Quatre et Nancy.

Malgré le fait que mon corps est engourdit je décide de me lever et d'écouter à la porte. Pendant que colle mon oreille à la porte, j'observe mon bras. Cest la première fois que j'ai un platre, c'est plus confortable que deux bouts de fer et du tissus en quise d'atèle. Je n'entends pas très bien leur conservasion au travers de la porte, mais je comprends que mon avenir chez les Audacieux est compromis à cause de mon bras. Je ne peux pas les laisser décider de mon avenir sans moi. Ni une ni deux j'ouvre la porte et je les toisent.

« - Pour vous, je ne suis pas capable de suivre mon entraînnement ici? Si j'ai a partir au moins que se soit prouver par un echec. Non sur une blessure dû à une agression pendant mon sommeil. Ce qui est juste un acte de lâcheté pûre. Il me semble qu'ici la lâcheté est punie ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis lâche, est-ce que je dois être bannie d'ici?»

Tous me fixent en silence, seule différence sur leur visage c'est qu'Eric est souriant comme s'il est fier de ma réaction. Mais très vite il se reprends et se gratte la tête l'air indifférent. Les autres attendent une réaction du leader sur mon sort. Quatre à l'air d'approuver mes arguments. Nancy quand-t-a-elle, je n'arrive pas à savoir sa pensée. Elle me fixe simplement. C'est en soupirant qu'Eric annonce son choix.

« - On verra bien si tu as les trippes pour tenir ici, si tu souhaites poursuivre tu peux. File maintenant ! Nancy te rejoindra plus tard.»

« - Merci.»

Je sourie, puis je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je reste l'oreille collé à la porte, mais je n'entends plus ce qui se passe à l'intérieure. Du coup je vais m'assoir sur mon lit et j'attends que Nancy revienne. Un long moment s'écoule avant que je puisse revoir sa frimousse.

« - Alors ça va ton bras?»

« - Oui ça va, s'est pas la première fois que j'ai le bras cassé.»

« - Bah bon pour une ex fraternelle s'est étrange»

Mince j'ai oublier ce détail, je sourie à Nancy pour gagné du temps.

« - J'ai toujours été casse-cou, un jour j'ai chuté d'un arbre et je me suis cassé le bras à la reception.»

« - Ok. Viens avec moi tu vas pas dormir ici et risqué d'y laisser ton autre bras.»

« - Ne te moques pas de moi s'il te plais»

« - Loin de moi cette idée.»

Puis elle part en souriant. Elle m'emmène dans son appart qui est juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Son appart est décorer dans une ambiance zen. Tout est clair et épuré, c'est magnifique. Elle me présente son homme, je le reconnais, c'est Zeke. Il me sourit, il parle un temps avec moi. Puis Nancy me demande de la suivre etme montre ma chambre pour la nuit. C'est un bureau où se trouve dans un coin un lit de camps. Je remercie mon hôte qui m'aide à me changer pour me coucher, puis me laisse seule pour me reposer. J'entends des brives de conversation entre mes hôtes et j'apprends une chose intérréssante. Zeke est un très bon ami de Quatre. S'il y a bien une personne qui pourrait me confirmer mon intuition ce serait bien Zeke. Sur cette bonne nouvelle je devrais trouver vite le sommeil, mais en vain. Mon esprit se met à diriver sur Eric. Le plus jeune des leaders, le plus séduisant aussi mais avec un caractère de chien. Je crois que son côté bourrue est plus son moyen de survie, qu'autre chose. Etant le cadet des leaders, il doit faire ces preuves auprès de ses ainés. Si ma mémoire est bonne il y a deux autres leaders. C'est mon père qui ma expliqué cela. Il était un ancien leader avant de devenir sans-faction. Je ne cèsse de penser au leader, le sommeil vient me prendre.


	8. Défi et méfiance

Un rayon de soleil vient m'éblouir le visage, je grimace en m'habituant au soleil. La douleur envahie mon corps, je réprime difficillement un grognement. Mon bras gauche, mes flans sont horriblement douloureux. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis retrouver dans un état pareil. Je quitte le lit de camps tant bien que mal, je rejoins Nancy dans le salon. Elle est souriante malgré ses traits encore ensommeillés. Je la salue, lui demande où se trouve la salle de bain, elle me répond le nez dans son café. Je vais sous la douche, j'ai mis un temps fou rien qu'a me déshabiller avec mon bras dans le plâtre. Enfin je me glisse sous la douche, je profites de l'eau chaude qui coule sur moi encore un moment. La douleur est moins présente sous la chaleur, ça fait un bien fou. Au bout d'un moment j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte.

« - C'est Nancy j'ai des vêtements propres pour toi, j'entre pour les poser sur la commode.»

« - Ok, merci c'est gentil.»

J'entends le va et vien de Nancy, je profite de ma douche encore quelques instants. L'eau de la douche s'éteint, je sors pour prendre une serviette et me sêche. Après plusieurs minutes je rejoins Nancy. Elle me fait une injection d'anti-douleur avant de quitté son appartement pour retrouver les novices à la cafétéria.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, je tombe nez à nez avec Zeke. Il sourit mais m'observe l'air grave. J'attends qu'il prends la parole. Je suis pas d'humeur de parler aujourd'hui, ma seule envie est de couler une branlée à mes deux agresseurs. Les anti-douleurs font effet, ce qui me redonne toute ma combattivité.

« - Salut Jade, comment tu te sens?»

« - Ca va, mais je dois me dépêche d'aller à la caféteria, histoire d'avoir un truc à manger avant de reprendre l'entraînnemet.»

« - Ok je t'accompagne, j'ai un conseil à te donner.»

« - Je t'écoutes, il y a un problème?»

« - Un peu, Nancy et moi on est sûres que tu sais plus que tu veux nous le dire par rapport à ton aggresion. Ne fais rien de stupide!»

« - Je ne suis pas stupide!»

« - C'est pas ce que j'ai dis Miss saut de l'ange. Enfin bref écoutes moi, tes agresseurs peuvent recommencer, alors évite d'être seule surtout maintenant que tu es plus vunérable. Que je te revois plus seule à trainée sur le toit comme l'autre soir ok? Entoure toi, ne sois jamais seule!»

« - Ok, dis moi tu es natif ou transfert?»

« - Natif bien évidement. Mon petit frère fais actuellement son initiation. Si tu restes ici tu devrais le voir.»

« - T'es super encouragant comme mec toi! Dis tout suite que tu veux que je finisse sans faction!»

« - Non je le veux pas mais avoue que tes chances sont minimes.»

« - Zeke tu me connais pas assez mais j'adore relever les défis. »

« - Alors je te mets au défi. Sur ce moi je vais te laissé manger avec les novices, bye.»

Sur ce Zeke part, je l'observe et je le vois s'installe avec Quatre. Puis je cherches Gwen et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Quand je suis à table tout le monde se tait et observe mon bras en écharppe.

« - Arrêter de me fixer comme ça c'est génant.»

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand je suis partie tu n'avais pas le bras dans le plâtre?» Me demande Gwen l'air inquiète.

« - Peter et Molly sont venus me voir une heure après ton départ pour me cassé le bras dans mon sommeil.»

« - T'es pas sérieuse là!» S'éclame Christina indigniée.

« - Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous mentir.»

« - Tu as prévenue quelqu'un pour ne plus que cela se reproduisse?»

« - Bah enfaite j'ai pas voulu en parler à Quatre et Eric, je suis déjà sur la sellette. A cause de mon bras j'ai fahi me faire viré de suite alors j'ai pas voulu me faire plus remarquer.»

On continue de discuter un moment les autres me certifient qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec moi pour plus que cela arrive et on finit de petit dejeuner. Après dix minutes Quatres vient nous chercher et on monte sur le toit pour monter dans le train.

Une fois sur le toit on attends quelques instants avant que le train arrive, je me suis positionné en première sur la rame pour avoir le plus de temps pour monter dedans. Avec mon handicape j'ai eu un mal de chien à monter, heureusement que Gwen m'a un peu aidé pour me gliser à l'intérieure. On reste un moment à l'intérieure du train, puis Gwen reconnais les environs, elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour m'interpelé mais j'ai tellement mal que je lui colle une tappe derrière la tête.

« - S'il te plais ne me touche plus les côtes si tu veux pas que je te jettes du train en marche ! Tu m'a fais un mal de chien.»

« - Désolée je n'y ai plus pensé. On va aller dans les champs des Fraternels tu reconnais pas les lieux?»

Maintenant qu'elle ma fait la remarque, je reconnais l'endroit. Je suis sourie et Gwen me parle d'Antoine. Tout le reste du trajet elle parle que de lui, espérant le trouvé en train de travailler aux champs. Le train ralentit tout le monde se preparent à sauter, Gwen m'aide à me relevé et on sautent ensemble et on se receptionnent bien au sols. On se sourient mutuellement fières de notre saut. Puis on suit Quatre qui nous explique que s'il on est pas dans les cinqs premiers au classement on risque de finir ici. Peter se renseigne sur la positionn de Quatre au classement et s'indigne de le savoir à un poste plus inférieur qu'a celui qu'il aurait dû avoir vu son classement. Une fois le portail passé, un camion arrive et l'un des fraternels qui sortent du véhicule, reconnais Tris l'appelant son son ancien prénom. Il discutent ensembles. Dans le lot de Fraternels j'en reconnais un en particulier, c'est Antoine. Et d'après ce que je vois il n'a pas mit de temps à remplacer Gwen dans son coeur. Il tient par la taille une jeune fille, mais je la trouve vraiment moins belle que la grande sauterelle. Elle est quelconque, de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux noirs, sans aucun charm à mon goût. Je plains la soeur de coeur, elle doit être briser. Je la cherche du regard, quand je la trouve enfin,elle m'étonnes. Je pensais la trouver triste mais non, elle fulmine, sans un mot elle s'éloigne. Je la suit, après nous être suiffisament éloigner du groupe, Gwen prend la parole.

« - Fait chier de le voir avec une autre. Je savais bien qu'en partant cela signifait notre rupture, mais j'avais quand même espoir. Mais là ça crain, je pensais pas qu'il m'aurait déjà remplacer.»

« - Cherches pas trop, ce type est juste naze c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

Puis une larme coule lentement sur le visage de Gwen, ça me fends le coeur de la voir triste. Mais très vite elle se repent, puis part rejoindre le groupe. Tris est en train de se faire réprimender par Quatre à l'écart du groupe. Il lui caresse le visage, immédiatement je retient Gwen pour ne pas qu'elle interrompe un moment important pour eux. Puis il nous ordonne à tous de partir pour reprendre le train.

De retour chez les Audacieux, on dejeune puis on retourne à la salle d'entraînement, nous entammons les séries de combats. J'ai dû râler un coup pour avoir un combat, finalement Quatre m'a donné le combat de Tris. Je me retrouve contre Molly. Intérieurement je suis heureuse, je vais pourvoir me venger d'elle, en plus sous les yeux de tous. Pour une vengance c'est parfait. Je me replonge dans mon enfance, plus partuculièrement quand j'étaite plus jeune avec le bras cassé, j'avais dû apprendre à ma battre avec un seul bras. Par chance aujourd'hui mon bras droit est intacte, je ne serais donc pas désavatagée. Je suis en dernier combat. Je décide donc de me mettre le plus possible en condition avant mon combat. Au bout de quelques minutes le premier combat se termine, le vainqueur est Edward contre Peter. Il est vraiment dépiter d'avoir perdu. Je lui sourie fière de sa défaite et féllicite Edward qui vient se joger dans les bras de Myra. Je vais la voir pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu mon engagement visavi d'elle. Myra m'explique qu'elle comprend et que même si je n'étais pas présente à quand même suivie mon programme avec Gwen. Cela me fait chaud au coeur qu'elles ont fait cet effort ensembles, on va voir si cela leurs à étés bénéfique. Puis elle va sur le ring pour le combat.

Le combat est lancé Némésis se retrouve face à Will. Myra se lance la première ,tente une manchette mais l'adversaire esquive. Will risposte pour faire un enchainement crochet upercut. Myra à puis se protèger pour le premier coup mais le second elle ne la pas vu et se l'ai pris de plien fouet et à reculer sur quelques pas. Myra mésis est déjà en difficulté, elle est dans les cordes et Will la martirise de coups. Je m'avance du ring est crie sur Myra.

« - Sors des cordes, tu vas tenir longtemps si tu restes ici ! Myra tu peux le faire, allez courage. Tape dans les côtes, une bonne manchette!»

Le regard de Quatre se durcit mais ne dit rien, je me tais donc. Je vois ma protègée essayée de trouver une echapatoire. Elle donne une manchette suivie d'un upercut dans le visage de Will. Ce dernier recule sous le choc, Myra en profite pour sortir des cordes. Will se retrouve avec l'oeil gauche au beurre noir. Myra quand-t-a elle, son arcarde droite est fendue, son nez saigne, mais elle ne démérite pas. Elle continue le combat. Le combat continu encore trois minutes, mais se fini par un K.O pour Myra. Je me suis crispper quand j'ai vu qu'elle restait au sol, inconsciente. Je me présipite, suivi d'Edward, sur le ring pour porter Myra hors ring. Puis Zeke qui est arrivé pendant le combat vient prendre Myra pour l'emmenée à l'infirmerie. Je profite des derniers instants pour donner quelques astuces à Gwen pour essayer de gagner le duel contre Christina. Je lui dis ne pas pas paniquer, d'avoir une bonne garde, mais le plus important c'est qu'elle utilise sa vitesse pour frapper la première.

Les deux adversaires se placent sur le ring. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étudient un temps, puis Gwen fonce sur Christina, la frappant au visage. Elle recule sous le coup mais se reprend vite. Les coups s'enchaînent mais les deux filles sont de niveau équivalant, elles ont dû mal à se départager. Gwen n'arrive pas à porter des coups suffisaments puissants pour faire un K.O. mais elle a quand même une bonne garde ce qui épuisse Christina. Elle a beau frapper la grande sauterelle on à l'imperssion que cela ne l'affecte pas. Elle a vraiment travaillé sa position maintenant il ne reste plus à ce qu'elle se muscle pour devenir une vraie Audacieuse. Je suis vraiment fière de voir Gwen se révéllée ainsi. Finalement au bout de huit minutes de combat acharné le combat se terrmine, Gwen est la vainqueure. Je la serre fort dans mon bras valide, quelques secondes après je monte sur le ring, je me mets en garde en attendant que Molly fasse de même.

Molly se fou de moi, je ne réplique rien, j'attends quelle frappe la première, j'en profite pour fermer les yeux pour me concentré mais surtout pour la narguer. Rapidement elle cours sur moi je sens le ring bouger sous son poids, j'ouvre les yeux remplient d'une rage sans limites. D'un coup de pieds dans la machoire je tiens à distance la garce. Elle vasille pendant un instant, j'en profite pour foncé sur elle. De mon unique bras je lui donne dans la machoire déjà fragilisé un coup de poing suivi d'un coup de coude tourjours pleine machoire. J'ai sentie l'os se fendre sous le coup. Je fini par lui faucher les jambes, elle tombe lourdement au sol, tous entendent la machoire Molly se briser dans un cri. Je continuer de la frapper à coup de pieds quand Quatre intervient.

« - Arrête Jade ! Elle est K.O.»

Je n'ai pas remarquée qu'elle est dans cet état tant ma rage a pris le contrôle de mon esprit. Je cesse de l'attaquer pour quitter le ring. Molly reprend conscience, elle a du mal à se relever, quitte aussi le ring mais plus péniblement. Quatre nous demande de quitter la salle afin de profiter de notre temps libre. Il part avec Molly direction l'infirmerie. Je pars avec Gwen le menton lever fièrement. Comme convenu hier on va au salon de tatouage, avant on est passé au dortoir récupérer mon croquis d'ailes. Sur le trajet Gwen me parle de ce qu'elle à choisie, c'est une phrase que je lui est souvent dite « La bêtise insiste toujours.» **(NAD: Citation d'Albert** **CAMUS. )**. Je sourie à cette phrase c'est vrai que je lui est souvent dite chez les Fraternels.

« -Pourquoi? Tu fais référence à quoi?»

« - Bah en faite cela me rapelle juste que parfois il faut mieux laisser tomber que de continuer sans réfléchir.»

« - Tu te trouve stuipe en ce moment ? »

« - Oui parfois. Par rapport à Antoine par exemple y repenser comme s'il y avait de l'espoir ce matin. Pour au final me faire du mal quand je prends conscience de la réalité. Finalement ça vaut pas le coup.»

« - Mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu verras tu l'oubliera vite.»

« - Comment peux-tu en avoir la certitude?»

« - Parce que je l'ai déjà vécue!»

« - Ah oui et il s'appellait comment?»

« - Tu vas rire, May une copine à Matt.»

« - Une fille?»

« - Ouais, il y a un problème?»

« - Non mais tu m'en avais jamais parlé avant, donc ça m'a surpris.»

« - Je suis pas sûre que de te révéler que j'ai déjà eu une expérience avec une nana alors qu'on dormait dans le même lit t'aurais mis super alèses je me trompes?»

« - Non c'est vrai. Par contre rassure moi tu n'a pas de vue sur moi?»

Je ne peux m'enpêcher de dire à gorge déployer. Gwen me regarde mi-figue, mi-raisin. Petit à petit j'ai cesser de rire, non sans mal. Avoir rie comme cela m'a réveiller la douleur aux flans mais c'est très supportable.

« - Bien-sûr que non. Gwen tu me prends pour qui? Ok je te la raconte vite fait et on en parle plus. Et surtout si t'en parle je te fais la misère ok? J'ai eu une expérience avec une fille, ça duré le temps qu'elle se rende compte que c'était pas fait pour elle. May est partie en me brissant le coeur mais finalement je suis passé à autre chose. Et tu verras ça te fera la même chose pour Antoine. Franchement pour tout te dire j'ai plus envie d'un mec que d'une nana, rassure toi là-dessus.»

« - Oui un mec nommé Eric...»

« - Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon je te garantie que je te dirais plus jamais quoique ce soit.»

Je lui est plaquée ma main sur la bouche pour pas qu'elle en dise plus, mais trop tard. Peut être que personne n'a entendu cette conversation, je regarde devant et derrière moi, personne l'escalier est dessert. Puis je lâche la pauvre Gwen, je lui demande comment elle a su pour Eric. Elle me répond qu'elle l'a simplement remarqué. Il faudrait que je méfie à l'avenir si Gwen l'a remarqué d'autre aussi pourrais le voir. On est plus qu'a une dixaine de mètres du salon de tatouage, on y rentre.

**Attention changement de point de vue, point de vue omniscient.**

Une personne finit de monter d'escalier, la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre l'intérresse au plus au point. Alors comme ça la jeune Jade est sous le charme d'Eric, Quatre sourit plus fort en repensant au fait qu'Eric mine de rien commence à de plus en plus lui posé des questions sur les performenses de la petite Fraternelle à l'entraînement. Serait-il possible qu'Eric éprouve des sentiments pour elle ou est ce Quatre qui divague à force de pensée à Tris? Sur cette pensée il retourne à son appartement. Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il croise Eric qui est en charmante compagnie. Une femme éllancée, une magnifique femme fatale, de longs cheveux torsadés bruns avec des reflets roux intense, avec un petit quelque chose chez elle qui faisait pensée à Quatre, à la novice Jade. Le même style dans sa façon de se tenir, dans la manière de marcher qu'elle. Cette femme doit bien avoir tente ans, l'une des plus agées chez les Audacieux. Elle est native d'ici, se nomme Némésis, c'est la meilleure combattante au corps à corps que l'on est eu depuis des années. Elle a une réputation assez légère. Tout ce qu'Eric recherche c'est à dire une belle femme qui ne lui demande pas trop d'attention pour passé du bon temps avec. Le leader change très souvent de compagne, trop souvent au goût de Quatre. La femme embrasse une dernière fois son amant et s'en va. Eric propose à Quatre d'aller discuter ensemble des novices au bar du coin : Le Furious.

Une fois arrivée au Furious ils s'installent sur une banquette, après un instant une serveuse prend en note la commande pour leur apporter.

« - Alors comment c'est passé les combats cet après-midi?»

« - Il n'y a eu aucun abandon depuis ton incident avec Christina...»

« - Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, de toute façon ma métjode marche et elle est pas morte, que je sache.»

« - Mouais bref, Il y a eu pas mal de casse aujourd'hui Edward à mis K. O. Peter un instant, Myra est mise K.O. par Will et est partit à l'infirmerie.»

« - De toute façon elle fait pas l'affaire cette nana là.»

« - A ma grande surprise Gwen à mis or état de muir Christina. Et pour le dernier combat j'ai eu une petite surprise.»

« - Laquelle?»

« - Normalement j'avais prévu de faire combattre Molly et Tris mais la Fraternelle a tellement ralé que je lui donner un combat...»

« - Mais tu te rends comptes qu'elle s'est fait cassé le bras la veille et toi tu l'envoi au combat! Molly c'est pas le meilleure choix moi j'aurai mis Tris ! »

« - Hey ! Du calme on pourrai croire que tu en pince pour elle ! Déjà je l'ai pas forcé à le faire, mais je dirais plutôt qu'elle voulais vraiment se battre. En plus elle m'a bluffer. Le combat n'a pas durer plus de deux minutes, elle a maintenu à distance Molly de façon à pas prendre un seul coup, puis elle l'a mise K. un éclair. J'ai dû donc emmené Molly à l'infirmerie. Jade m'a vraiment impréssionné mais c'est une furie quand elle se bats cette fille. C'est comme si mise dans les pires situations, elle anticipe toujours. Elle réfléchie vite et bien. Ses attaques fonctionnent très bien. Je sais pas où elle a pue apprendre à se battre ainisi ? Mais c'est une très bonne recrue. »

« - Elle commence vraiment à me plaire cette novice.»

Eric se tait juste à près cette phrase, comme s'il s'était couper en disant ça. Puis fait mine de rien et reprend la conversation. Eric est très currieux sur les connaissances du combat que Jade a. Ils parlent une bonne heure encore de tout cela en sirotant leurs verres. Jade est pas mal de fois revenue sur le tapis. Apparrament elle obsède le leader. Une fois les verres terminer ils sortent. Quatre a le plaisir de voir Jade et Gwen sortir du salon de tatouage. Il décide d'appeller Jade pour la félicité devant Eric, cela peut être intérressant de voir la réaction d'Eric.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut à tous après un long moment d'absence, voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'ai modifier mon histoire avant de publier ce chapitre je vous conseille de reprendre depuis le début. Bonne année 2016 à tous !**

Gwen et moi nous sommes dans le salon de tatouage, nous allons au comptoir pour se renseigner des disponibilités des tatoueur pour nos tatouages respectifs. Heureusement les dénommés Bud et Tori sont disponibles. Tori est parti avec Gwen dans une salle et Bud m'ordonne de le suivre dans la sienne tout en regardant mon dessin que je lui ai donner.

« - Bon je présume que ces ailles, tu les veux dans le dos ? Tu es consciente du temps de travail? C'est toi qui a dessiner ça?»

« - Oui c'est exacte dans le dos. Je sais que cela va être long en sachant le temps que j'ai mis à le faire. Mais il y a quelques détails qui me plait pas trop, regarde cette pointe de l'aile est moins jolie que l'autre.»

« - Oui effectivement mais l'ensemble est plutôt réussi. Si tu veux je peux y mettre ma patte, je le verrai bien avec un peu de biomécanique.»

« - C'est quoi exactement ?»

« - Le tatouage biomécanique est un style mélangeant des motifs et éléments mécaniques, biologiques et organiques. L'intégration très réaliste de ce mélange vise à donner l'illusion d'une réalité déformée. Certains tatouages biomécaniques, ou bioméca, visent à donner l'impression par des effets d'ombrages, de relief et de profondeur, que le tattoo se trouve sous la peau, ou la déchire par endroits.»

« - Cette idée me plais tu retravaillé mon dessin pour me montrer?»

« - Pas de problème je te fais ça en dix minutes si tu veux allé voir ta copine c'est possible. Je reviens te chercher quand j'ai fini, ca te va?»

« - Ok.»

Quittant la salle j'aperçois Quatre et Eric passe devant le salon. Cela m'intrique mais j'ai d'autre choses à faire que de les espionner. Je vais vers la salle où est entré la grande sauterelle et je toque à la porte. Tori vient m'ouvrir, je m'installe à côte de Gwen. Elle n'a pas une grande tolérance à la douleur mais ne bronche pas. Elle a décider de ce faire tatoué la phrase sur l'intérieur de la paume droite. Vu la tête qu'elle fait cela doit être douloureux. Une fois son tatouage terminé, Bud vient me chercher pour me montrer son travail. Je suis bluffer par le réalisme du dessin. Il a accentué la naissance des ailes pour leur donné une impression de profondeur il y a même un effet de relief . Bud a incruster quelques partie mécaniques dans les ailes, ce qui le rends moins féerique et plus sauvage, l'ensemble est sublimé. Il a gardé les détails qui me sont chers, les valorisants même.

« - Franchement cela me plais beaucoup, je suis prête à me faire tatoué ça, essaye de le rendre le plus réaliste possible. Pour les couleurs reste dans le naturel. Noir, blanc rouge et un peu de bleu turquoise rien d'autre.»

« - Dis moi c'est ton premier tatouage?»

« - Oui pourquoi?»

« - Parce que tu va morfler avec un tatouage aussi grand.»

« - Je m'en doute bien, mais je suis une dure à cuir.»

« - C'est toi la novice qui a fait un saut de l'ange pour saut d'enter chez nous?»

« - Oui, c'est moi. C'est fou que tu sois déjà au courant. Cela a fait le tour de la faction ou quoi?»

« - En tant que tatoueur on entend tout les potins de la faction ici. Donc oui je pense que toute la faction est au courant. Les faits dans ce genre font vite le tour ici.»

« - Ok merci de l'info.»

Bud rit puis on va dans la salle pour me tatoué. Gwen me suis pour jouer le rôle de soutient moral. Sous l'ordre de Bud j'enlève mon haut avec l'aide de Gwen, je m'allonge sur le ventre sur une table troué pour y mettre la tê je défais mon soutient gorge d'une seule main et Bud me rasse le dos. Deux minutes après j'entends le bruit strident de la machine à tatoué, des picotements commencent à se faire sentir sur mon dos. Gwen et moi on parle de tout et de rien pendant environ deux bonnes heures, la douleur commence vraiment à être insupportable surtout quand il est obligé de tatoué sur mes flans. Mes bleus ne sont pas encore résorbés, mais je ne bouge pas je serre les dents en gémissant discrètement.

« - Désolé ma belle mais j'ai pas le choix je suis obligé de finir sur tes côtes. J'ai gardé le pire pour la fin»

« - Pas grave de toute façon je tiendrais le temps qu'il faut.»

Finalement Bud me dit qu'il lui reste que quelques détails à faire et se sera finit. Je sourie à cette nouvelle, je me dis que Bud avait parfaitement raison quand il m'a dit que j'allais souffrir, et encore je trouve qu'il a été prévenant avec moi. Une fois le travail fait Bud prends une photo, s'en va pour le laisser le temps de me rhabillé sans sa présence. Gwen me demande de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle observe le résultat.

« - C'est vraiment bien fait. On dirait vraiment que tu as des ailes qui sortent de ton dos. Et c'est pas trop morbide, je dirais même que c'est bien réussi.»

« - Merci j'ai hâte de voir.»

Je me relêve, Gwen m'aide à m'habiller. Une fois sorti de la salle, Bud me dis de me mettre dos au miroir, me donne un autre miroir. Gwen me relève mon haut pour que je puisse me regarder le dos avec un jeu de miroir. Je sourie, Bud à vraiment bien mis en valeur mon dessin. Le tatouage recouvre la quasi totalité de mon dos, les dernières plumes des ailles me tombent sur le haut des fesses. Il y a pas mal de détails, l'aile plus sombre est transpercé de mon couteau révélant ainsi des muscles et un bout d'os. Les plumes des ailles ont l'air tranchantes et métalliques. A la naissance des ailes il y a un effet de chair tendue qui donne l'impression que les ailes ne sont pas un dessin mais réellement des ailes. Je bouge mes épaules, mes ailes bougent en rythme. Je passe un temps fou à le détailler, je pourrais y passer des heures à l'observer, je remarque à chaque fois un détail supplémentaire. Puis Gwen me dis qu'il serait plus en valeur avec un dos nu.

« - Si tu veux il y a des dos nus ici.» Précise Tori.

« -Oui je veux bien.»

Je vais voir Tori qui me montre les différents models à l'effigie du salon de tatouage, j'en choisi un avec le logo des Audacieux, une machine à tatoué et en dessous « Code of Conduct » le nom du salon de tatouage. Je décide de ne pas mettre le dos nu de suite, car j'ai pas envie que tout le monde me pose de question la dessus. Tori me mets le haut dans un sac, je félicite encore une fois Bud tellement contente de son travail.

« - Merci mais tu es vraiment doué pour le dessin si tu réussis ton initiation je pourrais te prendre en apprentissage. Enfin si ça te plais!»

« - Merci je retins l'info. »

Sur ce Bud me met de la crème sur son oeuvre et filme le tout sans trop serrer pour prendre soin de mes côtes. Puis il nous donne une pommade cicatrisante à appliquer sur le tatouage chaque jour. On remet nos manteaux puis on quitte le salon. Quelques pas plus tard, j'entends que l'on m'appel derrière nous. Je me retourne et je vois Quatre qui me fait signe de venir le voir. Il y a Eric à côté de lui et me fixe bizarrement. J'essaye d'identifié ce regard, mais en vain. Gwen et moi on avance avec méfiance vers eux. Une fois à leur hauteur, Quatre me félicite pour mon combat et Eric le fixe l'air mauvais mais ne dis rien, il est totalement passif, ce qui est loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

« - Merci beaucoup, du coup j'ai bien fait de demander un combat, non?»

« - Oui certainement tu m'as vraiment bluffer sur ce coup ci. Mais c'est la seule fois où je te fais cette faveur. Ne me refait plus jamais ça compris? Sinon je te le ferai payer!»

« - Ok compris!»

On allait paritr quand Eric pris la parole.

« - Tu t'es fais un tatouage? Seuls ceux qui se sont fait tatoué chez Bud ont ce sac.»

« - Oui, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit?»

« - Si je voulais juste savoir. On peut le voir?»

J'allais répondre, quand une belle femme vient se glisser derrière Eric et le serre dans ses bras en lui susurrant quelque chose d'inaudible pour nous. Eric lui sourit secoue la tête de haut en bas en souriant pour répondre à l'inconnue. Prise de jalousie je réponds.

« - Non désolée j'ai du film plastique avec une épaisse couche de crème qui le recouvre. Une prochaine fois peut-être.»

Gwen me regarde étrangement mais comprend d'où vient ma gène. La femme se colle de plus en plus auprès d'Eric ce qui à pour effet de m'énervée au plus au point. Je sais que cela est ridicule mais je n'y peux rien. Eric se laisse faire j'ai même l'impression qu'il y prend du plaisir, quand elle lui lêche l'oreille droite. J'allais partir quand je fûs retenue par mon épaule valide d'une main puissante sûrement celle d'Eric. Mais je ne me retourne même pas, je me soustrais rapidement à cette prise. Gwen et moi nous partons sans un regard derrière nous. Franchement j'aurais souhaiter apprendre autrement le fait qu'Eric soit déjà prit. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, dans la vie on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Gwen voit ma peine et n'ose même pas parler.

Après quelques pas j'entend quelqu'un qui cour derrière nous. Soudain une main s'abat encore sur moi. Mais cette fois ci quand je me débats plus fort une autre main me bloque l'autre épaule et m'oblige à faire face. C'est Eric, il a vraiment l'air furieux et me fait mal aux épaules.

« - Gwen casse toi j'ai a parler à ta soeur !» Ordonne Eric en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Vas-y je te rejoins plus tard» Dis-je

Elle hésite à partir mais je lui fait signe de la tête de partir ce qu'elle fait après plusieurs regards en arrière. Eric me maintient toujours le dos au mur et il commence à me faire mal. Je ne veux pas montrer le moindre signe de douleur à Eric, trop de fierté.

« - Lâche moi je viens de me faire tatoué, j'ai pas envie qu'il soit déjà abîmé parce que mon leader à décidé d'avoir un coup de sang pour me raper le dos contre une paroi tranchante.»

« - J'aurais pas eu de coup de sang si tu serais rester quand je t'ai retenue, ok ? »

Du coup il me lâche, m'ordonne de le suivre, je ne dis mot et m'exécute. On retourne près du salon de Bud, il entre dans un bar un peu plus loin. Eric avance dans un coin reculer du bar pour rejoindre la femme qui lui léchait l'oreille tout à l'heure.

« - Installe toi, je te présente Némésis, fille d'Éros un valeureux Leader Audacieux qui nous à malheureusement quitter.»

La nouvelle est telle que je me fige en fixant la femme devant moi. Alors comme ça elle est ma demie sœur aînée. Je savais que mon père avait eu une vie avant d'être sans faction, mais je n'avais pas penser que j'avais des frères ou sœurs aînés . Et mon père c'était bien garder de nous le dire. Je m'assois en face d'elle et je l'observe. A bien la regarder, elle à le même regard que papa, sa fausette au menton. J'écoute ce qu'ils ont à me dire.

« - Elle est la meilleure combattante au corps à corps, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait t'enseigner de nouvelles choses. Vu que tu as vraiment l'air toi aussi d'être alèse pour le corps à corps. Je vous laisse discuter seules, moi j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent.»

Eric susurre quelque chose à l'oreille de Némésis en lui posant une main sur l'épaule avant de quitter la table, puis il sort du Furious. Je rage intérieurement, en faite j'envie Némésis car elle sait des choses que j'ignore sur mon père et qu'elle partage quelque chose avec Eric. Un silence s'installe entre nous un long moment jusqu'à ce que Némésis décide de le briser.

« - Jade c'est bien ça?»

« -Oui»

« - Il parait qu tu es très douté pour une Fraternelle, il paraît même que tu te bats comme mon père c'est vrai?»

« - Je sais pas je ne connais pas votre père.»

« - Ouais ça c'est toi qui le dis! Tu as parlé à Eric de Capoeira or seuls mon père et moi nous connaissons cet art ! Alors comment tu pus apprendre ça?»

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai beau réfléchir à une explication, mais rien ne viens.

« - Tu vas parler où il faut que je te casses l'autre bras pour que tu parles? Allez parle morveuse!»

Elle s'énerve, frappe le poing sur la table, mais cela ne m'impressionne pas. Elle se lève de table et fonce sur moi pour me décollé du sol. Némésis me tient par le col de mon manteau, me secoue vivement. Les autres clients du Furious nous regardent mais n'oses pas intervenir. Puis Némésis me susurre à l'oreille.

« - Tu sais si je te casses l'autre bras tu sera virer de la faction, tu seras sans-faction ... Sans-faction.»

Soudain elle me lâche comme si quelque chose lui revenait en tête à l'évocation des mots sans-faction. Mince je suis démasquée où je vais pas tarder à l'être. Némésis me fixe puis elle observe les environs. Elle m'ordonne de la suivre, j'hésite à la suivre. Du coup elle me prend sêchement le bras, me traîne à l'extérieur du bar. Elle continue de marcher en me traînant sans un mot jusqu'à son appartement. On entre l'appartement est désert, partiellement meublé elle s'installe sur le canapé. Je m'installe en face d'elle et nous observons longuement.

« - Je sais que mon père a choisi de quitter la faction pour devenir sans-faction en suivant la loi des Audacieux. Mais le connaissant il avait suffisamment de ressources pour survivre là-bas. Tu n'es pas une Fraternelle n'est ce pas?»

J'hésite à parler mais si elle m'a emmenée chez elle, c'est qu'elle voulais avoir des réponses à ses questions sans oreilles indiscrètes. Mais je me rappel aussi les mise en garde de Nathalie Prior. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de parler.

« - Oui je ne suis pas une Fraternelle. »

« - Je m'en doutais bien, alors qui est tu ? »

Je ne dis rien, quand soudain Némésis semble comprendre.

« - Non... Ne me dis pas que tu es une sans faction?»

Je baisse la tête pour toute réponse, ça y est je suis démasquer par ma propre sœur mais je peux rien lui dire.

« - Ok je ne dirais rien, t'inquiète pas tant que j'aurais des nouvelles d'Éros je garderais ça pour nous! Comment va-t-il ? »

Je me redresse la tête, je lui avoue qu'il est mort il y cinq ans. Elle à l'air déçue, mais me pose de plus en plus de question sur lui. Je réponds avec méfiance. Puis viens la question qui tue.

« - Tu es sa fille c'est ça?»

« - Oui ce qui fait de toi, ma demie sœur ! »

A cet instant je me dis que tout est fini. Mais la réaction de Némésis me surprend au plus au point. Elle se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras en me serrant très fort.

« - Heureuse de te connaître j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur, mais bon ça sera notre petit secret. Mais comment cela se fait que tu es arrivée ici, si Éros est mort?»

Je veux être franche avec elle, après tout il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle se sente trahie, elle a mon sort entre ses mains. Donc je lui raconte tout sauf le marché que j'ai passé avec Evelyn. D'ailleurs j'évite même de prononcer son nom. Némésis met du temps à digérer toutes les informations que je viens de lui transmettre. Non seulement elle vient de découvrir qu'elle a une demie-sœur mais qu'en plus elle a deux jeunes frères. On passe une bonne partie de fin de journée ensemble à parler de notre enfance respective. Plus elle se raconte, plus je comprend qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs. Avoir une famille, ne jamais être seule, se sentir soutenue, être écouter, devenir un modèle pour quelqu'un. C'est étrange comment la situation à changer. J'aurais due renvoyé de la faction et repartir d'où je viens. Mais non, je suis sa seule famille, celle à qui parler d'Eros (Le modèle de son enfance). Némésis souhait connaître mes frères, je lui ai donc promis de lui montrer les portraits que j'ai fait d'eux. Je me retrouve énormément en Némésis, nos enfances sont semblables, nos manques affectifs liés à la famille sont les mêmes. J'aimerais lui ressembler dans l'avenir. Elle est sûre d'elle malgré ses peurs et ses doutes. C'est une femme étrange, elle est plus douce et moins électrique qu'au moment de notre rencontre. Mais je perçois parfaitement la bête qui sommeille en elle. Puis on parle de Matt rester chez les sans-factions qui doit certainement attendre chaque soir mes nouvelles en vain. Némésis se propose d'accomplir cette tâche, vue qu'elle connait nos moyens de communiquer, le lieu de rendez-vous et qu'elle n'a pas de couvre feux comme les novices. Finalement on se donne rendez-vous pour demain dans la Fosse pendant mes quartiers libres pour un entraînement spécifique à mes capacités au corps à corps.

En sortant de l'appartement de Némésis, je me rends compte qu'il ne reste plus trente minutes pour manger. Gwen doit me chercher partout, je me mets à courir. La douleur de mes flancs se réveille en pleine course, je suffoque presque, j'adapte mon rythme à ma douleur. Après dix minutes à parcourir les tunnels, j'arrive à la cafétéria qui est presque vide. Gwen est encore à table avec Tris, Christina et Will. Rapidement je les rejoints, il n'y a plus grand chose à manger. Je commence à me servir tout en expliquant les raisons de mon retard, à savoir un entretient avec Némésis pour mieux me former au combat au corps à corps vue les capacités que j'ai montrer pendant mes combats. Bien sûr je ne leurs dis pas que Némésis est ma sœur. On discute du classement, des combats. Tous me demandent des conseils pour les combats, que je leurs donne avec plaisir. Une fois que j'ai terminée de manger, on se rend tous au dortoir. Il fait noir à l'intérieur du dortoir, les autre novices dorment, Christina et Tris vont directement se coucher. Gwen et moi on va dans le coin douche. Elle commence à m'aidé à me déshabillé pour laisser respirer mon tatouage. A la seconde où je quitte mon haut, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre violemment et des gens affluent avec des lampes torches. Je me rhabille le plus rapidement possible.

"- Tout le monde debout ! " Rugit quelqu'un.

De suite j'identifie la voix d'Eric, il est entouré d'autres Audacieux. J'en ai déjà vu dans la Fosse, Quatre et Némésis sont là aussi. Tris est en pleine contemplation de Quatre, au lieu de sortir comme nous tous. Ce qui a pour effet de mettre en rage le leader. Forte heureusement pour Tris, Christina la défend auprès d'Eric. Je regarde du coin de l'œil la scène. Une fois le leader partit du dortoir, je trottine derrière Eric j'en profites pour l'observer. Les anti-douleurs ne font plus effet depuis le milieu de la journée, j'aurais dû aller voir Nancy après mon tatouage. La rencontre avec Némésis à bousculé mon emploi du temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous attend par contre une chose est sûre c'est que je vais devoir endurer cette douleur jusqu'à temps que l'on rentre. Le groupe guider par Quatre se dirige vers la salle d'entraînement. Au centre de la pièce il y a trois malles noires. Une fois tous réunis en acre de cercle autour de ces étranges boîtes, Eric les ouvrent. A l'intérieur un amas de fusils et de munitions de "Paintball". Eric nous ordonne de nous équiper rapidement, ce que l'on fait tous. Je prends trois boites de munition et un fusil. Immédiatement je charge mon arme, je mets mon fusil dans le dos et le reste des munitions dans mes poches. Quand tous le monde est prêt, Quatre et Eric nous conduisent en trottinant en direction du toit. La voie ferrer est en vue, il n'y a pas de train pour l'instant. Un court moment je me demande qui pourrait bien conduire le train. Cela pourrait être Matt, c'est quelque chose qui fait régulièrement. J'aimerais tellement le voir, même si c'est pour juste une fraction de seconde. Eric demande à Quatre dans combien de temps arrive le train, apparemment dans deux minutes le train est ici. Némésis est très proche d'Eric, comme à chaque fois que je les vois. Je soupire, Némésis se love de façon terriblement sensuelle contre le jeune leader pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. Eric à l'air songeur tout en l'écoutant parler, puis son visage change d'expression. Il a un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres, son regard s'est assombrit. Le leader serre ma demie-sœur par la taille, puis sa main descend le long de ses reins pour finir sur ses fesses. Il frappe légèrement l'une des fesses de Némésis avant de lui demander de partir tout en lui précisant qu'il la rejoindra plus tard dans la nuit. Némésis s'éclipse en silence, pendant toute la scène j'ai serrer les poings et les dents. Je suis submergée par des sentiments contraires. A la fois je suis heureuse pour Némésis mais aussi je l'envie. Soudain la nuit s'éclaircie à l'approche du train, j'ai à peine le temps de voir le conducteur du train pendant que je trottine le long du toit. C'est Matt, je sourie simplement, le train me double. Un à un le groupe rentre à l'intérieur du train, j'ai toujours autant de mal à grimper dedans. Heureusement je m'étais placer de manière à avoir le plus de temps possible. Une fois à l'intérieure je suis essoufflée mais fière d'y être parvenue par moi-même. Soudain Eric prend la parole, sa voix couvre immédiatement le bruit des discutions des novices.

"- On va se partager en deux équipes la mission est de s'emparer du drapeau adverse. Chaque équipe aura le même nombre de participant natif et transfert confondu. Une équipe part en premier pour cacher son drapeau puis c'est au tour de l'autre équipe."

Le train tangue violemment je me retiens à la carcasse du train de mon bras valide, Eric se retient à la portière avant de reprendre.

"- C'est un rituel chez nous, je vous conseille de ne pas prendre ceci à la légère."

"- Qu'est-ce que l'on gagne ? " Demande Peter.

"- Ce n'est pas une question d'Audacieux! On gagne, point ! " Rugit Eric. "Quatre et moi on est les captaines ! "

Il se tourne vers Quatre et reprend.

"- On commence pasr les transferts. "

"- A toi l'honneur ! " Lui répond Quatre.

Eric prend Edward, Quatre choisit Tris. Des rires étouffées se font entendre dans le wagon. Le leader et l'instructeur s'envoient des pics à propos de la Pète-sec dans l'équipe de Quatre. Puis l'équipe se forme petit à petit. Au final l'équipe de Quatre est composée de Tris, Christina, Myra, Gwen et 6 natifs. Dans l'équipe du jeune leader il y a Edward, Will, Peter, Molly, 4 natifs et moi-même. Enfin les équipes se séparent, notre équipe part devant.

Sur le chemin Eric nous explique son plan. Sa stratégie est de choisir un spot facile à défendre pour y cacher le drapeau. Je remarque très vite que notre équipe est essentiellement faite de molosse, par contre Quatre a privilégié les plus rapides. Je suis sûre que Quatre connait aussi le plan du leader, son choix pour composé son équipe ne fait que conforter mon idée. Quatre aura certainement définit une attaque éclair avec deux ou trois groupes. Il faut donc le surprendre, changer de stratégie. Je trottine jusqu'à être à la hauteur d'Eric qui est a environ cinq six mètres du groupe de novice. Discrètement je lui dis :

"- Je pense que Quatre te connais bien, qu'il sait donc comment tu vas agir dans cette situation. Mais on pourrait ce servir de ça comme un atout et nous donner un coup d'avance."

Eric accéléré la course tout en me faisant signe de le suivre. J'ai un peu plus de mal à rester dans le rythme imposé par le capitaine, ma respiration est difficile et mes flans me brûlent.

"- Je pense que leur équipe vont nous attaquer de front mais qu'un ou deux groupes pourraient se servir du fait que l'on soit occupé sur un front pour nous subtiliser le drapeau."

"- Tu propose quoi ? "

"- De les leurrer ! On suit ton plan, on se réfugier dans la tour, on leur fait croire que le drapeau est ici. On laisse suffisamment de mecs pour défendre notre leurre. En faite notre drapeau sera porter par un membre de notre équipe accompagné d'une ou deux personnes pour le couvrir. Ce groupe pourra partir à la recherche de leur drapeau, il faudra être rapide car on aura que peu de temps avant qu'ils découvre le pot aux roses."

"- C'est risqué mais ça me semble une bonne idée."

On arrive près de la tour qu'Eric avait choisit auparavant, je ralentie pour me laissé rattrapé par le groupe. Une fois tous regrouper autour du jeune leader, celui-ci explique le changement de plan. Eric me désigne pour être le porte-drapeau, un dénommé Uriah me couvrira. Le capitaine nomme aussi Edward comme chef pour commandé le reste de l'équipe pour défendre la tour. Il donne les grandes linges de chaque poste ainsi que quelques conseils pour mieux tenir l'assaut. Puis il annonce qu'il sera en poste avec Uriah et moi afin de mieux protéger le drapeau. Cette nouvelle me replie de joie et d'excitation, mais j'essaye de rien laissé paraître. Je n'aie plus qu'une idée en tête : réussir cette mission ! On investit la tour, Eric vérifie que ses ordres soient biens exécutés puis il me donne le drapeau. Le tissu qui le compose est vert luminescent, quand je le mets dans ma poche il illumine encore au travers de mon jean. Après cinq minutes, notre trio quitte la tour pour trouver un spot d'observation. Au final quelques minutes plus tard, on est parfaitement installé pour surveiller les environs. Quand soudain la grande roue s'illumine et se met en marche. On observe en silence, on attend les instruction d'Eric. Quelques temps après je vois du mouvement près de notre leurre, je sourie car mon plan fonctionne. Le capitaine nous ordonne de descendre en silence. On se cache de nos ennemis, ils sont qu'à quelques dizaine de mètres de nous. L'équipe adverse agit exactement comme je l'avais pensé. Ils n'ont plus le drapeau aucune lumière n'émane d'eux. Le drapeau est donc quelque part entre ici et la grande roue. Il doit aussi être garder. Nos adversaires sont suffisamment loin de nous, ils ont donné l'assaut sur le leurre dans la tour. Sous l'ordre du capitaine d'équipe on se sépare afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Si dans cinq minutes on ne trouve rien ou que trouve le lieu du drapeau, on retourne à notre point de départ soit pour changer de secteur ou donné l'assaut. Eric se dirige vers le Nord, Uriah va en direction de l'Est et moi je parts à l'Ouest.

Seule je me concentre sur les bruits environnants. Le souffle du vent vient me caresser le visage. La grande roue est à trois rues devant moi. J'observe dans les moindres recoins, mes sens sont à l'affût. La calme de la nuit est troublée par un léger murmure. Prudemment je me dirige vers l'origine du bruit. Le son me conduit jusqu'à un ancien café en piteux état. Il n'y a plus de verre aux fenêtres, la porte est inexistante il y a même des fissures qui lézardent les murs par endroit, l'intérieur est illuminé d'orange et je peux entendre des brides de conversation en sortir. J'évalue la situation, ils sont que deux novices. J'inspecte bien les lieux pour être sûre et ne pas nous faire surprendre par la suite. Je retourne au point de rendez-vous pour y attendre les autres et lancer l'attaque. Soudain une main puissante d'abat sur mon épaule valide. Rapidement je me retourne en mettant en joue mon assaillant. Mes muscles me font mal à en pleurer mais je me contiens. Je suis en mission, d'autre personne compte sur moi je ne peux pas être faible, au moins pour l'équipe. Je réalise que la personne que je tiens joue n'est autre qu'Eric, immédiatement je remets mon arme dans le dos en soupirant lourdement. Je me redresse péniblement j'explique où se trouve le drapeau, qu'il simplement gardé par deux novices. Eric intervient :

"- D'un moment à l'autre notre diversion prendre, on se retrouvera avec toute l'équipe sur notre dos. On n'a peut-être déjà plus le temps d'aller chercher Uriah, il faut attaquer toute de suite ! Tu t'en sens capable, tu as l'air de souffrir parfois ? "

"- Je suis pas une petite nature malgré le fait que je viens de famille de Fraternel !"

Il ne répond rien et me suit jusqu'au café. Une fois sur place Eric évalue à son tour les lieux. Son plan est qu'il attaque à lui seul les deux novices pendant que moi j'entre discrètement je vole le drapeau. On se met en place, prêt à l'assaut. Eric entendre en tirant, il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel les ennemis on pas réagit ce qui donne l'avantage au leader. J'attends un instant avant d'entré en toute discrétion à l'intérieur du café délabré. Le plan d'Eric ne fonctionne pas, un novice est trop prêt du drapeau, je suis donc obligée de me montré pour de prendre part au combat. Je tire sur celui-ci qui protège le drapeau, les tirs s'enchaînent dans la pièce. Dans le feu de l'action je me retrouve le dos collé à celui d'Eric. Au bout d'un moment nous sommes tous à cour de munition, un combat au corps à corps s'engage. Le capitaine d'équipe et moi, nous sommes toujours dos à dos. Je me concentre puis je lance la première une attaque. Comme pendant le combat contre Molly, je maintiens à bonne distance mon adversaire. Je le frappe avec la crosse du fusil et mes jambes, j'évite d'utilisé mes poings au profit de ma garde. Le novice adverse est rapide, pare souvent mes coups. Mais quelques coups l'on touchés au visage, malgré la peinture je devine des gonflements ci et là. Eric se débat dans mon dos, me gênant dans mes attaques. Très vite il met son adversaire K. O. ; dans le feu de l'action il me frappe violemment mon flan droit. L'effet est immédiat, je m'écroule suffoquant de la douleur. Je me protège comme je peux en roulant sur le côté, Eric se lance sur mon adversaire. Rapidement je retrouve une respiration normal, je me redresse lentement. Le combat se déroule devant à deux mètres de moi, Eric à le dessus. Je me dirige vers le drapeau, le décroche du mur auquel il est fixé, je le glisse entre mon plâtre et ma peau pour le garder en souvenir. En me retournant, je vois que le nocive vient de tomber lourdement au sol, inconscient.

On a gagné ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la joie d'avoir gagné, la poussée d'adrénaline, ou bien le mélange de deux, qui m' a fait avoir ce geste. Résultat est que je me suis mise à sautiller, puis crier en agitant le drapeau au dessus de ma tête, pour finir par me jeter dans les bras d'Eric. Il me soutient avec ses mains sur mes haches, j'ai mis mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes bras sur ses épaules, on se regard dans les yeux. Un ange passe. Je me sens complètement gamine, dans cette situation. Ma joie est retombée laissant place à un effroyable malaise. Je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Bien que j'admire son regard je ne parviens pas à le déchiffrer, il est froid presque glacial. Un silence oppressant s'installe autour de nous, je m'agite dans ses bras cherchant à descendre. Eric glisse ses mains sous mes fesses pour me stabiliser, je m'agite de plus belle ne souhaitant qu'une chose : quitter ses bras. Il me bloque le dos contre l'un des murs du café, je n'ai plus d'échappatoire. Le poids de son corps contre moi réveille toutes mes douleurs, je feule. Soudain il me saisit le menton, je sens son souffle de plus en plus près de moi, je suis totalement paralysée. Il s'approche encore, ses lèvres se posent près de mon oreille droite. Eric me murmure "Bien joué, La Rebelle ! " de façon extrêmement sensuel. Un frisson de désir parcours mon être tout entier, il me saisit le menton en souriant, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je sens sa main quitter mon menton pour me caresser la joue. Eric insiste plus fermement sur mes lèvres. Sa langue vient goûter mes lèvres, très vite le baisser devient passionné voir brutal. Le leader me mord la lèvre inférieure, je gémis de plaisir. Mes mains parcours sa nuque, ses cheveux, je l'entends gémir sous mes doigts, nos souffles se mêlent. L'une des mains d'Eric me caresse les fesses pendant que l'autre remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale pour le saisir la nuque fermement. Je me sens complètement possédée par le jeune leader. Il mène la danse, nos gémissements et nos souffles se mélangent. Il me cale plus fortement contre le mur, j'ai une sensation de douleur mais l'excitation l'emporte au loin dans mon esprit. Sa main qui me soutenais les fesses, se glisse sous mon haut cherchant ma poitrine. Le bruit du film plastique ce fait entendre, ce fût comme un déclique. Une gêne profonde m'envie, je cesse d'embrasser mon leader. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et m'extrais de ses bras. Je fuis le plus rapidement le café, tout mon être souffre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je cours sans savoir où aller. Je m'en veux d'avoir agit ainsi. C'est le mec de ma demie-sœur de plus c'est l'un des leaders du clan, dans les deux ces c'est dangereux. Dans ma course je percutes quelqu'un. Je tombe lourdement sur Uriah, je me relève puis aide Uriah à se relevé. Il me demande ce qui je fuyais, je lui réponds que je ne fuyais pas mais que je le cherchais pour lui dire qu'on avait gagné. Je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas mais ne dit rien, surtout que j'ai sortie le drapeau de mon plâtre pour lui montrer. Il le fixe un instant, puis me félicite en me prenant dans ses bras. Immédiatement je repense au moment que j'ai passée dans les bras du jeune leader. Je feule de douleur, Uriah me repose de suite en s'excusant. C'est à ce moment là qu'Eric apparais avec un novice en sac à patate sur une épaule et l'autre qui titube près de lui. Il me regarde l'air mauvais, tout de suite je baisse la tête je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux. Uriah nous demande comment on fait pour avoir le drapeau, je prends vite la parole pour lui répondre. Évitant ainsi qu'Eric ne réponde, j'explique que j'ai trouvée seule la cible quand rebroussant chemin Eric m'a rejoint en route. Qu'il à décidé de lancé l'assaut à deux, que l'on à battu les adversaires, pris le drapeau et qu'après je suis partie le chercher sous l'ordre d'Eric. Le leader ne dit rien par rapport au mensonge que je viens de dire. On se mets tous en chemin pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois tous réunis, je suis félicité par tout les novices, sauf Peter et Molly qui ruminent dans leur coin. Tous m'entoure forment une marrée humaine qui me soulève, me jette à plusieurs reprises en l'air. Les cris de joies m'entoure, mais je n'y participe pas. Je suis trop prise par mes états d'âmes, je suis comme en veille. Sur le chemin du retour Uriah me propose de faire un truc d'Audacieux. Je décline l'offre prétextant que la fatigue m'a achevée, je lui demande juste d'emmener Gwen, en la pointant du doigt, à ma place. Je quitte le groupe pour aller au dortoir. Quand je rentre il n'a pas un chat, j'en profite pour prendre une douche. Après cinq minutes à me débattre avec mes vêtements et le film qui recouvre mon dos je suis enfin sous jet d'eau chaude. Je me lave un long moment tout en culpabilisant, puis je me sèche et je vais me coucher. Tellement épuisée par cette journée, je m'endors avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

**J'espère que cela vous à plus. Merci à tous ceux qui on posé des commentaires sur ma fic. Car grâce à vous j'ai repris l'écriture. **


End file.
